


Tutte le strade portano a te.

by Akira14, CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Niente urla. Niente porte sbattute. Non ci sono stati segreti, bugie o mezze verità. Nessuna lacrima. Solo stanchezza. Tanta. Insofferenza verso giorni che si trascinavano, uno identico all'altro. Senza che più nemmeno il conforto di riscoprire un mondo tutto loro, tra le mura di casa. Avevano cominciato a frequentare giri diversi, a rientrare soltanto per mangiare e dormire. I loro orari non coincidevano mai, e con lo stress degli esami per Martino e del lavoro che latitava per Niccolò era naturale che fossero arrivati a quelle fatidiche due parole."Dobbiamo parlare."
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 34
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chissà se si sta prendendo cura di sé, o se si sta lasciando andare. Chissà qual è il suo primo pensiero appena sveglio e l'ultimo prima di andare a dormire. Ci sono attimi in cui, egoisticamente, vorrebbe essere ancora lui stesso quel chiodo fisso. Altri in cui rinsavisce, in cui quasi si fa un po' schifo da solo per non desiderare sempre e soltanto il meglio per Niccolò. Rimanere invischiato nei ricordi di ciò che era stato, facile preda dei rimorsi e dei rimpianti, non lo è di sicuro. E allora spera sinceramente, con tutto il cuore - o quasi, è pur sempre umano - che si trovi accanto ogni mattina una persona favolosa. Solare, propositiva, dinamica, aperta al dialogo e piena di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Fiducia che Nico non ha nessuna intenzione far traballare rimanendo in contatto con un ex. Non un ex qualsiasi, tra l'altro, ma con il Signor Ex. Quello con cui ha parlato di matrimonio ancor prima di andare a convivere, che gli ha regalato un'infinità di attimi indimenticabili in situazioni del tutto inaspettate. Facendo la spesa, dando il bianco alle pareti, cambiando le lenzuola (ah, di quelli ce ne sono stati parecchi!), passando l'aspirapolvere, dando una parvenza di ordine e pulizia alla casa.

Non il primo con cui ha condiviso momenti di rabbia e delusione, di tremendo sconforto, ma quello che ha imparato dai propri errori ed è rimasto. Ispirandolo a fare altrettanto, a non ripetere gli stessi sbagli e a non nascondere più nulla che lo riguardasse. Il primo a non psicoanalizzare ogni suo comportamento, a non rinfacciargli ogni sua mancanza. Il primo che l'ha fatto sentire amato così com'è, spronandolo tuttavia a essere la versione migliore di sé stesso.

Qualcuno del genere, un amore così grande - adolescenziale, dicono, ma non per questo meno profondo - non si dimentica. Mai.

Martino è ormai convinto che non riuscirà più a lavare i pavimenti senza sentirsi i suoi occhi addosso e quelle sue battute sui pensieri impuri che gli faceva venire. A cui poi seguivano irrimediabilmente quelle sul non venir troppo presto… Che non c'è la farà a vedere una casa in ordine senza che gli tornino in mente i libri mezzi letti e mai finiti che Nico lasciava in giro per casa. Insieme a vestiti, disegni, oggetti dalle forme astruse che si metteva a fare con materiali di scarto… E va bene così.

Non sono ricordi che lo fanno soffrire, anzi. Si sente fortunato, per tutti i minuti - anche i peggiori - passati accanto a Niccolò. Per aver avuto l'opportunità di fare un pezzo di strada assieme a lui, anche se non l'intero viaggio come avrebbero sperato. 

Nemmeno gli impediscono di andare avanti, come sostengono in tanti.

_"Torna con Nico, se devi metterti a paragonare tutti a lui, zi'!"_

 _“Non andrai mai avanti, se resti ancorato al passato Marti…”  
  
“Non stavate quasi parlando di matrimonio, te e Mahdi? Poi che è successo?”  
  
“Ehi, ma come ti sei permesso di dividere i miei MR alla seconda? Non eri praticamente stato adottato dalla famiglia Raman?”  
  
_Non si ricorda nemmeno più chi abbia detto cosa. Be’, eccetto l’ultima affermazione che dev’essere stata per forza di Federica. Non l’è mai passata la fissa di ‘shippare’ le persone reali, anche se non si può dire sia mai stata invadente al riguardo. Tra lei, Silvia e Luchino non saprebbe dire chi avesse preso più a cuore la sua ultima relazione… Dall’equivoco grazie a cui era nata - appunti consegnati al MR sbagliato - passando poi per i suoi lentissimi sviluppi e la sua inaspettata fine. Inaspettata per loro, almeno. Martino era da un po’ che l’aveva capito, che aveva finito per affezionarsi più alla famiglia di Madhi che a lui.  
Avevano un’ottima intesa, si divertivano assieme e gli voleva bene… ma sicuramente non poteva dire di amarlo, né di averlo mai amato. Eppure s’era messo in testa che fosse un sentimento che si costruisce, che alla fine stare bene con qualcuno e condurre una vita placida e serena fosse ciò che contava di più. Non gli era capitato spesso di aver a che fare con una tale girandola di fratelli, sorelle, zie, cugini, nonne e non voleva rinunciarvi. Per far felici loro, stavano considerando di andare a vivere insieme e magari pure di sposarsi.  
  
È stato un bene, alla fine, che Nico abbia smesso improvvisamente di scrivergli. Che sia reso completamente irreperibile. Altrimenti, chissà, lui avrebbe continuato a vivere nell’illusione che ormai fossero soltanto più grandi amici. Non avrebbe capito che, ancora oggi, è l’unico di cui non **_vuole_** fare a meno. Potrebbe, con il tempo. Ne ha ancora parecchio, davanti a sé, per colmare il vuoto che ha lasciato. Be’, a quanto pare ha deciso Niccolò per lui, no?  
Fantastico.  


Solo ora gli è chiaro cosa intendesse con quel ‘e non mi era mai successo prima’, seppure con Maddalena ci avesse passato ben tre anni e per Luai avesse messo a rischio la sua storia con Martino. 

Ovviamente c’è arrivato proprio quando Nico ha incontrato qualcuno di così importante da essere disposto a tagliare tutti i ponti con il passato, cazzo. Potrà anche essere l’uomo - o la donna - migliore del mondo, ma già Martino odia quest’individuo per avergli fatto una richiesta del genere. Ma come si permette? Che manie di controllo c’ha? Siamo sicuri che vada bene per Niccolò? Non è che magari è costretto in una relazione tossica e obbedisce pur di non essere mollato… No, no, no. Okay. Fermi tutti. Niccolò è una roccia. È molto più forte di quanto la sua paranoia e il suo istinto di protezione vogliano fargli credere.

Sta bene. È felice. Deve esserlo. Gliel’ha detto anche Anna, no?

Dopo un paio di settimane in cui ha cercato di rassicurarlo, di convincerlo che sarebbe tornato da lui -

_“Martino, a volte nella vita c'è bisogno di stare separati per un po', per capire di voler stare insieme tutta la vita”_

sì, come se non fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta che s’erano visti… nemmeno era mai riuscito a presentargli Madhi - aveva ceduto, raccontandogli la verità.

E cioè che ormai Nico era andato avanti, e che si faceva sentire qualche volta soltanto per confermare di essere ancora vivo. Neanche a lei andava a genio come questa persona avesse stravolto la sua vita, ma doveva rispettare le scelte del figlio. 

_‘Vedrai che prima o poi ti parlerà.’_  
  


Sì. Vabbé. Aspetta e spera. C’era stata una telefonata in lacrime, nel cuore della notte, e poi più nulla. Eppure con gli altri continua a sentirsi, no? Chiaramente è Martino, il suo problema. Se il solo sentire la sua voce lo fa scoppiare a piangere...

Martino lo sa, comunque, che sarebbe anche ora di farsela passare ma non sa bene come. Tanto più che, appunto, lui fino a qualche mesetto fa s’era davvero convinto che ciò che lo legava ancora a Nico fosse un profondo affetto. Sul serio.

Mica è così facile, però. Non gli è più capitato di provare qualcosa di ugualmente intenso, di altrettanto totalizzante. Sua madre dice che può capitare, crescendo. Che alcuni non amano a quarant'anni come lo facevano a quindici o venti. Non solo perché le esperienze ti cambiano, ti rendono più cauto. Impari a bastarti, e l'idea di scombinare gli equilibri così precariamente costruiti per far entrare un estraneo nella tua vita inizia a sembrarti una seccatura. 

Ma accontentarsi, per lui, non è un’opzione. Vuole che le farfalle tornino nel suo stomaco, vuole che il cuore gli batta all’impazzata anche solo per lo sfiorarsi di due mignoli. Non intende smettere di emozionarsi per un timido sorriso, di sentirsi onorato che la persona che ama lo veda come un porto sicuro. 

Stasera volterà pagina. L’addio al celibato di Luca, incredibilmente il primo di loro a sposarsi, è esattamente quello che ci vuole dopo la settimana nera che ha avuto al lavoro. In Università stanno per capitolare molte teste, e ha come l’impressione che una delle prossime sarà la sua. Che mai gli sarà venuto in mente, quando ha deciso di optare per un futuro incerto e sottopagato come ricercatore in Italia, invece di optare per una specializzazione più redditizia. Ora potrebbe essere uno stimatissimo pediatra, come Sana.

I bambini non gli dispiacciono, e tutti gli dicono che ci sa fare con loro. Però non tutti sono degli adorabili angioletti, e pure l’idea di dover aver a che fare con i loro genitori… Grazie ma anche no, grazie.

_“La vita è una sola, Marti. Non sprecarla facendo un lavoro che detesti.”_

Giusto uno cresciuto a Borgo Pio poteva fare un ragionamento del genere, e lui lo è stato pure a sentire!

Ehi, e se la piantasse di nominarlo invano? Sarebbe un buon punto di partenza, per chiudere definitivamente con ciò che non tornerà più. Sì. Messaggio ricevuto.

Sarà il caso che si scriva un bel decalogo di cose da non fare.

All’inizio, riuscirà a rispettare solo un punto di quei tanti che metterà giù. Col tempo, diventeranno comportamenti automatizzati. Non gli costerà più alcuna fatica seguirli, non sentirà più alcun dolore.

Bene. Ottimo. 

Che questo nuovo capitolo abbia inizio.


	2. Chapter 2

Avrà avuto una sessantina d'anni, più o meno, quel signore con i capelli brizzolati, gli occhiali da lettura poggiati sul naso e un cappotto più largo di minimo due taglie.   
Era seduto su una di quelle panchine di marmo che costeggiano via della conciliazione. Tranquillo, come se fosse abituato a starsene lì, con il suo giornale e le risate eccitate dei turisti e il click continuo delle macchine fotografiche. Con il suo sguardo un po' triste. 

Una sera, intorno alle sette, mentre il sole stava cercando di nascondersi dietro il cupolone, incontra quello di un uomo che sembrava stesse sorridendo da solo.   
Peccato che negli occhi avesse quella stessa malinconia , che racconta un ricordo mai sbiadito nel tempo di un attimo che non può più tornare.   
Per questo probabilmente aveva sentito il bisogno di alzare la mano in cenno di saluto, che il ragazzo, evidentemente gentile, ha ricambiato con un entusiasmo quasi contagioso. 

Che l'aveva portato pure a sorridergli.  
Niccolò si era distrattamente domandato se per caso anche quell'uomo che sembrava così assorto nei suoi bei pensieri si fosse ritrovato lì perché c'aveva vissuto un momento incredibile. 

Se anche a lui ce l'avessero semplicemente portato i piedi come ti riportano a casa dopo una giornata faticosa e fin troppo lunga.   
  
Casa.   
Quante di quelle volte aveva pensato di tornare.   
Quante volte, negli ultimi anni, ha acquistato un biglietto per un Frecciarossa che alla fine non era mai riuscito a prendere.   
  
_"A Natale vieni dai tuoi alla fine? Voglio presentarti Madhi"  
"Ancora non lo so Marti" _

_"Dai, mi manchi"  
_  
‘Anche tu mi manchi. Ogni giorno. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi e poi li apro di nuovo e tu non ci sei.’  
  
_"Ci vediamo presto"  
_  
Non era vero. 

Si ricorda quando da ragazzino sognava di trasferirsi a Milano, credendo che fosse un mondo pieno di possibilità.   
Solo che poi viverci davvero è risultata essere un’altra cosa.   
O forse semplicemente non si era reso conto che quel sogno fosse solo la possibilità nella sua testa di scappare da una vita che gli andava stretta e successivamente l'unico modo per permettere a Martino di vivere la sua.   
  
Cosa che è effettivamente successa, no?  
Non si era sbagliato. Martino se l’è rifatta, una vita.

È giusto così. Mica poteva pretendere che lo aspettasse in eterno.  
C'aveva il diritto di essere felice con qualcuno che gli avrebbe dato tutto ciò che lui non è stato in grado di dargli. La serenità, prima di tutto.  
Sicuramente questo Madhi sarà una brava persona, deve esserlo. Perché se solo venisse a sapere che Martino soffre per causa sua…. Lui che è sempre stato diplomatico e ha per tutta la vita ha preferito risolvere le questioni con le parole. Però sì. Gli avrebbe messo le mani addosso.

Certo. Che va a pensare.   
Così se ci fosse anche una minima possibilità che Martino torni a parlargli in quel modo se la giocherebbe. Perché è chiaro che difenderebbe il suo ragazzo no?  
Non s'era mai rassegnato all'idea che non fosse più lui.

Neanche quando avevano deciso di essere amici, e continuare la loro vita ognuno per i fatti suoi, senza però perdere i contatti.   
Comunque sei un po' ingenuo, Niccolò, a credere che Marti possa farsi mettere i piedi in testa. Non è il tipo. Lui è forte.

Mica come te che te ne sei andato a vivere a Milano perché altrimenti non ce l'avresti mai fatta a stare lontano da lui e dalla vostra vita insieme.  


_"Nico, ma te pensi davvero che Martino t'abbia dimenticato?"_

_"Lu, e che devo pensare, ha fatto bene, io sarei solo un peso"_

_"Sei tanto intelligente ma certe volte dici delle cazzate pazzesche, lasciatelo dire"  
_  


Si. Cazzate mo.   
Che non se lo ricorda quando costringeva Martino a passare il sabato sera a vegliare su di lui mentre i suoi amici se ne andavano a ballare. Se ne sarebbe dovuto andare prima. Non dopo tutti quegli anni.  
  
E poi comunque l'aveva accettato di buon grado, l'idea di lasciarsi, all'epoca.  
Magari si sentiva finalmente libero da un fardello.  
Come poteva Niccolò non pensare che avesse ragione.

Era stata la scelta giusta.

Allora perché non è mai riuscito ad andare avanti?  
Perché è diventato così selettivo, troncando sul nascere le storie che sapeva già non poter funzionare?  
Eppure Marti gli aveva insegnato a vivere le cose minuto per minuto, no? Con serenità, senza pensare al futuro di cui non sa un cazzo.  
Esatto. Ma da quando si sono lasciati l’istinto di sopravvivenza ha sempre avuto la meglio sull'ottimismo, c’è poco da fare. 

E se invece, fosse stata la cazzata più grande della loro vita?

Magari ora starebbero scegliendo l'arredamento di un appartamento con due camere da letto e il tavolino di legno massello da mettere sul terrazzo.  
Martino ha sempre voluto un terrazzo perché gli piace fare colazione al sole. Quando c'è.

A Milano ‘sto cazzo di sole non c'è mai.

O forse il problema era che a Milano non c'era Martino.  
  
Ma poi ricorda quel _"Non possiamo andare avanti così, io non ce la faccio Nì..."_  
La sua faccia stravolta. Lo stava distruggendo. Lo stava portando a fondo con sé. No. Tornasse indietro forse prenderebbe la stessa scelta. Anche perché quando mai ha saputo combattere per Martino, lui. Si merita qualcuno che sappia farlo.  
Quasi gli verrebbe voglia di metterlo alla prova, questo Mahdi, per vedere di che pasta è fatto. Non è una novità, aver voglia di farsi far del male.  
È il suo chiodo fisso. Il primo pensiero al mattino e l'ultimo alla sera. Sta messo bene. Già.  
Che novità.  
  
Il detto lontano dagli occhi lontano dal cuore è sempre stata una madornale stronzata, comunque.   
Niccolò lo sa, che l'invito di Luca è stato per lui soltanto un comodo pretesto.  
  
È vero, ormai è diventato bravo a fingere di non aver bisogno di Martino, ad autoconvincersi che fosse meglio così. 

A far finta che non gli avesse comprato il regalo di compleanno, anche se ormai non si sentivano più.   
E che tutti quei post-it riposti in una scatola poi infilata nel cassetto del comodino, dalla parte vuota del letto che nessuno aveva mai occupato, fossero solo un promemoria molto vivido che qualcuno, lo aveva amato davvero, a un certo punto. 

Tagliare i ponti definitivamente era stata la decisione più dolorosa che avesse mai dovuto prendere e l'ultima che avrebbe mai immaginato.   
Ma il benessere di Martino sarebbe venuto sempre prima. Anche prima di lui, che comunque non aveva mai smesso di credere che a un certo punto sarebbe bastato guardarsi negli occhi per capire che non avevano mai smesso di stare insieme, pure se di fatto, non era così.   
Non c'era infatti da stupirsi se in tutti quegli anni non avesse mai più avuto una storia degna di essere definita tale, le avventure fugaci e spesso durate lo spazio di notte non contano. 

C’ha pure provato, a cercare qualcosa di più serio. Diverse volte. Non voleva diventare quell'ex che rimane morbosamente attaccato a una relazione ormai morta e sepolta. Se Martino intendeva restare un amico, allora sarebbe stato il migliore che potesse mai avere. Avrebbe superato addirittura Giovanni.  
  
E invece. Era riuscito a deluderlo pure da quel punto di vista. Come sempre.  
Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo tante volte negli ultimi mesi, chiedere scusa per essere scomparso e ripartire da zero. Dirgli che sarebbe tornato se solo gli avesse chiesto di farlo. C'ha trascorso una quantità di ore considerevole, a guardare il telefono in silenzio. 

Glie l'aveva regalato Martino. Tralatro.   
Facendolo arrivare a casa sua con un corriere il giorno del suo compleanno. 

Non c'erano biglietti, né dediche, né auguri. 

Per un fugace momento Niccolò ha creduto potesse essere sua madre a spedirlo, visto che si lamentava sempre tanto di non riuscire mai a parlare con lui. 

Accendendolo la prima volta però, aveva capito. Il messaggio iniziale diceva : 

_`Sarebbe pure ora di buttare quel catorcio Ni.`  
_  
Quando l’aveva chiamato per ringraziarlo, Martino aveva semplicemente risposto 

_"E a che servono l'amici?"_

Dopo qualche giorno non s'erano sentiti più.  
  
Una notte, una di quelle brutte, in cui era precipitato improvvisamente in una nube troppo scura e in una spirale di solitudine arrivata in sordina dopo una giornata in cui si era sentito in cima al mondo pure se in cima al mondo non ci voleva stare, lo aveva chiamato. 

Con l'anonimo. Solo per sentire la sua voce. Si era detto. 

Poi riattacco. Aveva pensato.  
  
_"Nì. Sei tu?"_

_"Nico, stai bene?"_

_"Stai piangendo?"_

_"Resto in linea"  
_  
E deve esserci rimasto davvero perché ricorda di aver ascoltato il suo respiro finché finalmente non si era addormentato.  
  
Nessuno dei due aveva chiamato più. Poi.  
E Niccolò c'aveva messo giorni per uscire da quel tunnel di autocommiserazione e vergogna.  
Si era ripromesso di non rovinargli la vita. Che lo avrebbe lasciato in pace. Lo faceva per lui. Episodi del genere non sono più avvenuti, non così intensi, almeno.   
Un bene per Niccolò e una gioia per i suoi genitori che non sarebbero dovuti correre di nuovo a controllarlo.  


_"Ci ha chiamati Martino"_

_"Nico, a papà, perché non torni a casa con noi"_  
  
‘ Perché Martino è felice, senza di me.Non posso obbligarlo a cambiare i suoi piani per me. Martino non è solo. C'è qualcuno che si occupa di lui. Ha una famiglia adesso.’  
  
Il benessere di marti, marti marti   
  
A cui evidentemente non mancava poi così tanto, o altrimenti lo sarebbe venuto a cercare di persona. Facendosi tutta Milano a piedi. La Lombardia intera. La totalità del nord Italia. E invece. Ma non prendiamoci in giro, dai.  
Neanche il Martino diciottenne, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto essere egoista, tanto egoista da andarselo a riprendere. 

Correre sotto la sua finestra urlando 

_"MARTINO NON HO MAI SMESSO DI AMARTI NEANCHE UN SOLO GIORNO, TI PREGO FACCIAMOLA FUNZIONARE"_

Vabbè. Forse un po' drastico e degno di tutti quei film d'amore che Martino definiva scadenti quando lo costringeva a guardarli e alla fine lo distraeva con un bacio. O dieci. Pur di distogliere l'attenzione di Niccolò dalla televisione, che alla fine restava accesa pure tutta la notte.  
  
Quello che dice ai suoi, invece, è ben altro  
  
_"Non posso lasciare il lavoro"  
_  
L’ennesima scusa. L’ennesima bugia. Tanto ormai.  
Una più, una meno. Che differenza fa?  
  
* * *  
  
Campo de' fiori è esattamente come se lo ricordava. Allegro e pieno di gente intenta a divertirsi o festeggiare o che trova una scusa per farlo. 

Musica che si confonde al centro della strada affollata mentre un gruppo di amici suona la chitarra e canta. La birra che scorre a fiumi e i primi amori che sbocciano e un sottile odore d'erba nell'aria. 

In un localino poco dopo la piazza lo stanno aspettando i suoi vecchi amici. 

Ha deciso di raggiungerli dopo cena, anche se Giovanni quello stesso pomeriggio gli aveva fatto una telefonata.   
  
"Non ci vediamo da troppo tempo dai, vieni a cena pure te, ma che è c'hai paura de vede Marti?"   
  
Paura non era davvero la parola giusta.  
Non vede l'ora di rivedere Martino pure se con tutta probabilità lui l'avrebbe ignorato.   
O forse non l'avrebbe fatto, ma Niccolò sarebbe stato costretto a conoscere questo ragazzo e pure se sia sempre stato sincero nel sostenere che avrebbe voluto solo la felicità di Martino non lo alletta davvero l'idea che ci sia qualcun altro seduto accanto a lui. 

Che magari gli poggia la mano sulla coscia sotto al tavolo o tiene il suo braccio intorno alle spalle dell'uomo che tanto inutile fare finta di niente, non ha smesso mai di amare.   
Non sa davvero quando il cuore avesse cominciato ad accelerare in quel modo assurdamente veloce. 

Prima di entrare si è fumato minimo tre sigarette.   
  
Le avrebbe volute smezzare con Martino e farlo arrossire, sfiorandogli il mignolo.   
Troppo tardi. Come sempre.  
  
"Nico, cazzo... Che bello vederti"  
  
Luca è il primo a precipitarsi su di lui, seguito da Elia e Giovanni.  
Li stringe forte anche se gli bloccano la visuale sul resto del piccolo spazio adibito solo per Luca e la sua festa.  
  
"Che bello vedervi ragazzi, mi siete mancati" 

"Pure tu ci sei mancato zi, ce devi racconta na cifra de cose.." 

"Eh sì, Gio, lo so, avremo modo... E tempo" 

"Resti?"  
  
Gli chiede Elia, con un implicito ‘qui a Roma’ e non ‘stasera’. E chi lo sa. La famosa domanda da un milione di dollari.  
Non è mai stato semplice fare programmi a lungo termine, ed ora la situazione si è ulteriormente complicata.  
E poi, ha ben altro a cui pensare.  
  
Eccolo. Giurerebbe che il tempo si sia fermato, che abbia di ticchettare le ore, i minuti e i secondi.  
Martino. 

È bellissimo.  
Con la sua immancabile camicia azzurrina troppo abbottonata.   
  
_"Marti, seriamente.. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per sti vestiti, non è possibile che ogni volta ci devo mettere tre ore per slacc-"_

 _"Zitto Ni. E baciami invece di blaterare"_  
  
I jeans troppo stretti che non gli sono mai piaciuti ma che evidentemente ha cominciato ad apprezzare. O forse piacevano al suo ragazzo e Martino aveva accettato di buon grado di indossarli.   
Una scarica di rabbia gli oltrepassa o stomaco e il torace al pensiero che potesse esistere qualcuno al mondo a cui Marti non vada bene per quello che è.  
O forse sono solo paranoie sue e un modo per odiare ulteriormente, e per partito preso, qualcuno che condivide con Martino la vita che avrebbe potuto essere stata la sua. 

I capelli sono più lunghi dell'ultima volta che l'ha visto.  


_"Nico, ma che t'è presa l'ossessione dei capelli?"  
"Si non tagliarli mai più giuramelo" _

_"E tu che mi dai in cambio?"_  
  
La musica deve aver smesso di suonare perché nelle sue orecchie c'è solo questo fischio continuo che a primo impatto poteva sembrare pure il suono che fa l'elettrocardiogramma piatto.  
Vorrebbe corrergli incontro, quattro passi e quella distanza che li ha divisi per troppo tempo non avrebbe avuto più importanza. 

Sarebbe evaporata come l'acqua della pasta che troppe volte avevano dimenticato sul fuoco perché troppo persi l'uno nell'altro.   
  
"M-Marti.." 

"Ni..."  
  
Ni. Un suono. Due semplici lettere.

Quanto basta per rimettere in asse il mondo di Niccolò.  


"Ciao..."  
  
L'aveva guardato fisso negli occhi.  
Casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Che ci fa qui? Quand'è arrivato a Roma?

Chiunque stia frequentando ora lo sa che è qui, o siamo tornati ai sotterfugi di anni fa?

Perché il destino è così beffardo, e ha deciso di farlo ripiombare nella sua vita proprio ora?

Una miriade di domande si affollano nella sua testa, ma l'unica cosa che gli riesce di fare è buttarsi fra le sue braccia e aggrapparsi a lui come un naufrago alla deriva. Niccolò ricambia subito, stringendolo altrettanto forte. Sembra aver perso peso, e la cosa non gli piace affatto.

"Ma sei proprio una merda, lo sai? Non si sparisce così." Sbotta, lasciandolo andare per rifilargli un bel coppino. Pratica a cui, ovviamente, si uniscono tutti i loro amici.

Senza che nessuno gli faccia il terzo grado, però. Dov'è finita l'insaziabile curiosità e la proverbiale mancanza di peli sulla lingua di Luchino, quando serve?

Ovvio che Niccolò c'abbia i suoi tempi. Che non sia questa l'occasione per raccontar loro cosa mai possa essere accaduto negli ultimi mesi. D'altra parte non vorrebbe tornare a quel tremendo periodo in cui le confessioni sul suo passato bisognava tirargliele fuori con le tenaglie. Ecco.

Okay che ora evita di partire per tangenti assurde, fare voli pindarici sospinti da paranoie alquanto assurde, ma è comunque una situazione che non gli va molto a genio.

Niccolò non dovrebbe avere segreti. Non **_per_** lui. Non **_con_** lui.  
Il regalo che gli aveva fatto per i suoi diciannove anni non se l’era mica ripreso, giusto?  
No, perché ricorda diverse occasioni in quali quasi sperava l’avesse fatto..  
  


_“Che dici, prendo questi?” Sbuffa, non riuscendosi a rassegnare all’idea di star perdendo delle diottrie. Non esattamente l’attitudine migliore con cui presentarsi dall’ottico per scegliere il suo primo paio di lenti.  
Niccolò non è di nessun aiuto, se la ride e gli risponde che se sta cercando di invecchiarsi di vent’anni allora quello è proprio il modello giusto.  
  
“Non dovresti dirmi che so’ bellissimo sempre, tipo?” E se il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere un po’ più forte, nel vedere Nico provare una montatura che metteva ancor più risalto i suoi occhi… Fuori discussione che li prendessero. Sicuro. Altrimenti avrebbe finito per chiedergli di indossarli perfino a letto. E anche no. Dai. Un minimo di dignità. Una parvenza, almeno, diamocela.  
  
“Lo sei… Ma non è che la sincerità al cento per cento vale solo quando decidi te, eh.” Nel giro di pochi minuti ne sceglie una che gli sta decisamente meglio e che Martino finirà per riporre in una scatola insieme a tutte quelle cose che non può più usare perché gli ricordano troppo Niccolò._

Per non parlare di quella volta in cui Nico stesso gli aveva mandato il link di un video musicale fatto con un artista indie a dir poco, che se non l’avesse condiviso lui stesso magari non l’avrebbe visto nessuno. Invece s’era beccato una fiumana di messaggi, tra cui Filippo che gli chiedeva se già era andato alla ricerca di tutte le copie per darle alle fiamme e Luchino che non s’era risparmiato di commentare su quanto fosse fregno. Specie nella scena di nudo. Tutti si erano coalizzati per fargli capire il suo desiderio di far sparire quell’opera dall’etere era pura gelosia, ma lui non ne aveva voluto sapere.  
La spacciava per preoccupazione. Nico già si era trasferito a Milano, all’epoca, e non lesinava sui dettagli di una vita alquanto sregolata che non mancava di farlo stare in pensiero.  
Difficile per lui non veder in quei frame la bestia come la malattia di Nico, e la sua bellissima essenza imprigionata all’interno.  
E Madhi nulla, non aveva mai da ridire. Anzi, si informava pure! S’era durata così a lungo tra loro, in fondo, era perché non si era mai sentito in competizione con Nico.  
Con il senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto e Martino non ne va certo orgoglioso.  


Anche se si ostina ancora a far credere a chiunque glielo chieda che il motivo per il quale ha deciso di lasciare Madhi sia tutt'altro _'non sono innamorato di lui e non me la sono sentita di andare avanti'  
_Che poi vabbè. Non era del tutto una bugia. Ma certamente non ha menzionato il fatto che fosse ancora totalmente e senza ombra di dubbio ancora innamorato di Niccolò.

I suoi amici non l’avevano pressavano comunque, sull'argomento.  
Specialmente Luca, e ora capisce perché.  
Era al corrente che Niccolò sarebbe tornato presto a Roma per partecipare al suo addio al celibato ed ora è sicuramente convinto che la serata finirà con loro due a letto. 

Martino ci metterebbe la firma, ma non dipende da lui.  
Purtroppo.  
  
"Che c'hai da dire a tua discolpa, eh?" Prova a indagare, ma Elia si mette subito in mezzo.

"E dai, mollalo, Martì! Sarà stato occupato a fatturare. Taaac." Aggiunge, con una pessima imitazione dell'accento milanese.

"Più o meno." Ammette, senza esitazioni. "Ho pure ripreso a studiare. Non so se ve l'avevo accennato."

No, ovviamente. Si augura che sia stata una decisione presa da quanto non si sentono più, perché l'idea che Niccolò abbia cominciato ad allontanarlo molto prima che lui se ne accorgesse gli è insopportabile. Non può aver fallito pure come amico, dai.

"E sei tornato perché hai capito che Milano è bella, ma sopravvalutata. Che ci sono più concerti e più club e quindi potenzialmente più opportunità di incontrare gente fregna... " Inaspettatamente è Giovanni, a rincarare la dose. Non ci si può più fidare di nessuno a questo mondo, davvero.

"... ma che può benissimo capitarmi anche qui a Roma. Qualcosa del genere. Quei ritmi non facevano per me, tra l'altro. Committenti e compratori per le mie opere li posso trovare anche qui, dove mi è più facile dedicare il giusto spazio a una vocazione inaspettata."

"No! Niccolò, no! Non puoi farti prete! Sarebbe una perdita troppo grande per l'umanità!" Lo supplica Luchino, gettandoglisi al collo.

Concorda pienamente, e tira un sospiro di sollievo quando Nico rivela di non voler prendere i voti. No, ha capito di aver bisogno di qualcosa che lo faccia sentire maggiormente integrato alla società. Un lavoro in cui sia richiesto meno isolamento. Ma che magari gli consenta comunque di continuare a dedicarsi all'arte e alla musica. E pure di avere intorno dei bambini, che ha scoperto non essere poi così male grazie a certi progetti che ha fatto come volontario.

Confessa poi come questa consapevolezza sia nata mentre tirava avanti grazie a lavoretti come cassiere, commesso, cameriere e rider. Sì, esattamente in quel periodo in cui il suo ex gli aveva ricordato di non essere Superman, e di cercare di darsi una regolata perché non stava raccogliendo i bollini sulla leggendaria tessera 'lo schiavetto dell'anno'. Quella, magari, la poteva conservare per altre occasioni. Su cui Marti ha preferito glissare, perché al masochismo c'è un limite. 

Ex. Quella parola gli esce dalle labbra con una tale scioltezza, una tale serenità, da far male. Parecchio.

"Ora più che altro vado dove mi manda l'Ufficio Regionale, per dei laboratori extra-scolastici. Quando avrò la laurea, magari, potrò diventare maestro." Un titolo che s'era già immaginato di avere, tra l'altro, quando s'era convinto di voler fare il direttore d'orchestra. Un altro buco nell'acqua, a sentire lui. 

Martino non può che ammirare la sua caparbietà, la sua capacità di rialzarsi e reinventarsi in barba a tutti gli ostacoli che s'è trovato lungo il cammino. 

Vorrebbe che anche Nico la vedesse così. Però almeno ha la conferma che la persona con cui esce non è poi così malvagia. Che lo sostiene, e lo incoraggia a buttarsi in nuove avventure. Basta che non includano il famigerato ex. Comprensibile.

Bastasse questo, a farlo sentir meglio. No, invece. Lui sta cercando motivi per odiarla ancor di più! 

Ma che è? Ma non si vergogna? Non c'ha più diciannove anni...

L'empatia, questa sconosciuta. Egoismo a gogò!  
Sempre che… Siamo poi sicuri che questo individuo esista? No, perché Niccolò non ne ha assolutamente accennato e magari è tornato a Roma dopo mesi di silenzio - l’ultima spiaggia per salvare la relazione - proprio perché hanno chiuso.  
È una possibilità, no? Remotissima, ma non inesistente.

"A quell'età c'è da sperare che siano un po' meglio dei miei... Ma auguri, zi', davvero. " Sospira Gio, l'unico a essersi dato all'insegnamento. "Ma anche basta rubare le luci della ribalta al vero protagonista della serata... Luchì! Dove sono le spogliarelliste? E la band? Che razza di addio al celibato t'hanno organizzato, 'sti tuoi nuovi amici?"

Lo prendono un po' tutti in giro, insistendo che abbia dovuto concordare con la futura suocera cosa potesse o non potesse fare quella sera. E Martino, stupidamente, si ritrova a domandarsi se anche Anna gli avrebbe chiesto di darsi una regolata. Anna, esatto.

Non Halima, sebbene con suo figlio si stato ancor più vicino al grande passo. Che comunque, in ogni caso la risposta è sempre la stessa: no. Perché manco l'avrebbe organizzato un evento del genere, tanto per cominciare. Ce l'avrebbero dovuto far finire con l'inganno, tutt'al più. E se sarebbero pentiti dopo la prima mezz'ora. Senz'ombra di dubbio. 

Passare una serata separati da chi stai per sposare è una tradizione che non ha mai capito. Festeggiare una vera e propria tortura? Bah. Strane usanze da etero, sinceramente.

"Dobbiamo porre rimedio a questo mortorio, Garau!" Concorda subito Elia. Insieme, si dirigono sul minuscolo palco del locale e dopo aver ringraziato il loro fantastico manager intonano una versione alquanto sgangherata ed alticcia di 'Thai'. Al che, parte un vero e proprio karaoke, in cui finalmente - dopo decenni! - la spunta anche _'Fix You'._ Son soddisfazioni. Specie quando riescono a coinvolgere pure Niccolò, che se ne esce con una roba mai sentita prima.

"Perché non si può essere più fortunati di quanto non lo sia tu, Luca. Che hai trovato la persona giusta, quella a cui poter dedicare una canzone così. Che mi spiace dirlo, per me non sei tu. Ma so che avendo già Serena, te ne farai una ragione."

“ _I don't get many things right the first time... In fact, I'm told that a lot. Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls, brought me here..._

 _And where was I before the day that I first saw your lovely face? Now I see it everyday... And I know that I am, I am, I am the luckiest._ ”

E ne capisce abbastanza d'inglese da farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi. Perché Niccolò non sta cantando di lui, ora, e non lo farà nemmeno in futuro. No, non ce la fa.  
Così esce, a prendere una boccata d’aria. S’immagina che, magari, Nico l’abbia visto uscire e lo venga a cercare. Avendo finalmente l’occasione di chiacchierare con lui, senza tutti i loro amici attorno, appurerebbe se ci sia o meno qualcosa da ricostruire. Nel caso ci fosse, chiarirebbe che non ha alcuna intenzione di ripartire dagli incontri clandestini. Non finirà di nuovo come con Maddalena.  
All’improvviso, la sua occasione sembra presentarsi quando intravede Niccolò uscire trafelato dal locale. Sembra, per l’appunto. Perché poi s’accorge subito che c’è Luchino, alle sue spalle.  
  
“Nico, ma come? Non resti ancora un po’?” Protesta, cercando di tirarlo di nuovo dentro.  
  
“No, mi son trattenuto troppo a lungo… Sua maestà mi reclama.” Cazzo. Facciamo ciao-ciao con la manina alla remotissima possibilità che Nico sia tornato a Roma come single.

"A proposito, me la mandi poi quella sua foto?" E Luchino addirittura la conosce, 'sta tizia? Talmente bella, che lui non si fa scrupoli a fare certe richieste?

"Sì, sì, certo. Ma vedi di non farla girare troppo, eh." È una punta di gelosia, quella che sente?

“Che tristezza vederti così sottomesso.” Commenta Martino, con un certo sarcasmo. 

“Dai, non piangere, Marti… Ci si mette d’accordo per un caffè, una birretta, così mi racconti meglio di quel che mi sono perso ultimamente?” Ribatte Niccolò, serafico. Come in quei pomeriggi passati al telefono con gli operatori della Vodafone, piuttosto che dell’Enel, a lamentarsi dei disservizi e dei conteggi sbagliati sulla bolletta mentre Nico lo rassicurava che in qualche modo si sarebbe sistemato tutto senza per forza farsi venire il fegato amaro.

“Be’, se magari ti fossi degnato di rispondere al telefono… O alle mail… Già lo sapresti. Cazzo Ni, sei sparito per più di un anno.” Non si trattiene, ma non se ne pente. Girarci attorno non servirebbe a nulla: Nico l’ha ferito, tagliandolo fuori dalla sua vita, ed è bene che ne sia cosciente. Potrà avere anche delle buone ragioni per averlo fatto, può anche darsi che sia stato costretto, ma se Martino facesse finta che la cosa non l’abbia toccato da vicino e non lo abbia fatto star male finora… Sarebbero in due, a nascondersi le cose. E chissà che la sua onestà non faccia venir voglia di vuotare il sacco anche a Nico.

“Touché. Sono stato inqualificabile, perdonami. Ci sta che tu non voglia più avere niente a che fare con me.” Scrolla le spalle, rassegnato.

Esattamente come quando si sono lasciati. Tanto la prima, quanto la seconda volta. Martino non ha mai letto in quel comportamento una mancanza d’interesse nei suoi confronti, quanto più uno strisciante senso di inadeguatezza che lo fa incazzare ancor di più. Ma non esiste. Non c’è un universo in cui la sua vita sarebbe migliore senza Niccolò. 

Possibile che, dopo tanti anni, non gli sia ancora chiaro? 

Queste sue piazzate da martire se le può anche ficcare su per il culo. Oh. Perdonategli il francesismo, ma gli pare troppo comodo fare così. 

Sono destinati a ripetere sempre gli stessi sbagli, se non imparano a confrontarsi in un modo più costruttivo. 

“Non ho detto questo. A meno che tu non intenda sparire di nuovo, mandami un messaggio e ci mettiamo d’accordo per quel caffè. Sempre che a ‘sua maestà’ stia bene.” Chiarisce, guardandolo negli occhi. 

“Sì, guarda, è una coinquilina un po’ rompiscatole ma ancora non mette bocca su chi posso o non posso vedere.” Coinquilina? Non è la sua ragazza, quindi? Perché sta messo peggio di uno zerbino, allora? Niccolò sottone per un’altra, che nemmeno lo ricambia (a quanto pare), è salito rapidissimamente nella top 3 di cose che mai avrebbe voluto vedere con i propri occhi.

“Eppure appena chiama, tu corri?” Incalza, sferzante.

“Eh… Magari un giorno te la farò incontrare, e capirai che non posso fare altrimenti.”

Sì, come no.

Lo lascia andare, visto che Nico ha così tanta fretta da aver addirittura chiamato un taxi. Manco gli stesse andando a fuoco la casa. Manco Martino fosse un vecchio compagno di classe che ha incontrato per caso, a cui dedicare giusto il tempo per un paio di convenevoli.

Ma come ci sono arrivati, a questo punto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone cantata da Niccolò: [The Luckiest - Ben Folds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9bRmuP-kQY)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Domenica  
15 Marzo 2026  
21:21  
  
_**Niente urla. Niente porte sbattute. Non ci sono stati segreti, bugie o mezze verità. Nessuna lacrima. Solo stanchezza. Tanta. Insofferenza verso giorni che si trascinavano, uno identico all'altro. Senza che più nemmeno il conforto di riscoprire un mondo tutto loro, tra le mura di casa. Avevano cominciato a frequentare giri diversi, a rientrare soltanto per mangiare e dormire. I loro orari non coincidevano mai, e con lo stress degli esami per Martino e del lavoro che latitava per Niccolò era naturale che fossero arrivati a quelle fatidiche due parole.  


"Dobbiamo parlare."  
  
Di cosa? Di come Niccolò arrancasse con gli studi e fosse finito fuori-corso?  
Della totale indipendenza economica dai loro genitori, che ancora restava una chimera?  
  
"Non possiamo andare avanti così, io non ce la faccio Nì…” Non c’è stato bisogno di chiedere ‘ _così come?’_. Lo percepivano entrambi, il trascinarsi e l’imbruttirsi di ciò che avevano condiviso per anni. In ogni storia c’era sempre una certa dose di impegno, di responsabilità, che però non era mai sembrato loro così pesante come nell'ultimo periodo.  
C'avevano provato, per un po'.

A fare finta di niente. Le cose si sarebbero sistemate, prima o poi. Lasciarsi non era un’ opzione. Fino a quando poi non lo è stata. 

L'unica che sembrasse avere senso.

"Sei sicuro, Marti?"  
  
No, non era sicuro per niente. Come si poteva avere delle certezze, in una situazione del genere? E se Nico si fosse convinto che la colpa fosse sua? Che Martino non avesse più voglia di fargli da balia, di scusargli tutto per via del suo disturbo?  
Sarebbe stato alquanto ingiusto. Del tutto sbagliato: semmai ancora faticava ad accettare di non essere un peso per Marti, di non doversi tener dentro nulla con la convinzione di fargli un favore.  
Gli voleva ancora bene, e non avrebbe sopportato che si tormentasse così. Piuttosto, avrebbe preferito che attribuisse a lui, la responsabilità di questa rottura. Anche se, in realtà, non c’era nessuno verso cui puntare il dito. Non c’erano colpevoli; s’era semplicemente spenta la passione. Se gli avessero chiesto _‘preferisci farti una maratona delle tue serie preferite o andare a letto con Nico?’_ lui avrebbe risposto la prima, perché gli costava molta meno fatica. E non era giusto. Non alla loro età.  


"Sì... sono sicuro, e tu?" Se Nico gli avesse chiesto di rimanere, forse l’avrebbe fatto. Per un attimo, sperò che tirasse fuori il suo animo combattivo.  


"Sono sicuro, ma… non voglio perderti” Figuriamoci. Però ehi, non c’era nessun buon motivo per cui non potessero restare amici.  


"Neanch'io voglio perderti, Ni"

************************

**_Lunedì 16 Marzo 2026  
07:43_ **

  


_  
*****************  
  
_E così, Niccolò se n’era andato. 

In quella casa, poi, non c’era rimasto neppure Martino. Perché viverci da solo non aveva senso. Troppo grande. Troppo silenziosa. Troppo piena di ricordi.

Gli era mancato, Nico, fin dal primo giorno. Ma anche in quel caso, non avrebbe avuto senso, dirglielo. E poi le ore sono diventate giorni, e i giorni sono diventati mesi.

E avevano imparato a dormire anche senza la presenza dell'altro, a prendere decisioni, senza l'approvazione dell'altro…. Se pur cercandola sempre, chiedendosi se a Martino sarebbe andato bene qualcosa, o se Niccolò fosse stato d'accordo con quella specifica decisione.

Era stata un’impresa non da poco, il togliersi di dosso una vita, vissuta l'uno in funzione dell'altro.  
  
Più difficile del previsto, non mandarsi messaggi per ogni più piccola cosa. Quando ci si faceva un piatto di carbonara, quando si vede una qualsiasi sciocchezza che abbia gli stessi colori o lo stesso motivo del manto di una giraffa. Martino, nel giro di meno di un mese ha messo da parte tanta di quella robaccia comprata da Tiger, pensando che Nico l'avrebbe adorata. Finendo per tenersela per sé, perché gli AMICI mica si fanno tutti 'sti regalini. Pareva così innaturale...

  
Se l’era chiesto così spesso, se fosse stata la decisione più giusta. Perché non era normale, essere così convinto di una scelta e nonostante questo sentire così tanto la mancanza di Niccolò nel contempo.

Non bastava. Non sarebbe mai bastato. Essere amici e condividere le stesse cose con lui che avrebbe potuto condividere con Giovanni.

Non c'era il bacio del buongiorno, la risata davanti una cena improvvisata, nessun abbraccio troppo stretto sotto una doccia condivisa con la scusa di risparmiare acqua.

Nessuna discussione su cosa sarebbe stato meglio cucinare una sera piuttosto che un’altra. Nessun film guardato a metà, e nessun corpo troppo appiccicato durante la notte.  
  
Talvolta gli mancava il fiato, altre si sentiva come se gli avessero amputato parte del cuore. Eva sosteneva che non ci fosse nulla di strano, che anche lei aveva passato qualcosa di simile quando aveva deciso di rinunciare a Giovanni. Ne dubitava.  
Filo ci aveva scherzato su e ordinato di smette di fare tanto il drammatico, dicendogli poi che era disposto a buttar fuori di casa Elia se intendeva trasferirsi definitivamente da lui. Quest'ultimo gli aveva raccontato di come avesse letto su Internet che la fine di un amore è un po' come un lutto. Un dolore enorme, agli inizi, che poi si attutisce senza mai sparire completamente. Che ci sarebbero stati giorni in cui si sarebbe riacutizzato e altri in cui sarebbe fatto piccolo.  
  
"Quindi ci sta che tu ti senta così, zì. Nico è vivo e vegeto, ma la vostra storia... La dovete superare, e non è 'na cosa immediata. Poi be', magari 'sto a dire 'na stronzata perché non so’ mai stato con nessuno per più di 10 mesi. Anzi, cioè, lo sai che solo con Emma è durata tanto... Però me so’ informato. " Aveva insistito, con convinzione.  
  
Gli aveva rollato una canna e chiesto se potessero cambiare argomento, ma non si era mai dimenticato quel suo discorso. Quanto c’era andato vicino, a capire ciò che provava.  
Eppure anche lui, come tutti gli altri, insisteva che la miglior cura fosse trovarsi un altro.  
Sì, certo. Come se lasciar andare Niccolò non fosse stato rinunciare a un pezzo di sé stesso, che probabilmente senza di lui non avrebbe mai ritrovato.

Forse, agli occhi degli altri è sempre stata una storia come un'altra, una che se finisce ci soffri, e poi passi oltre. In fondo la vita avrebbe continuato a scorrere e, a un certo punto, avrebbero preso strade diverse.  
  
Per di più, malgrado le loro buone intenzioni si erano visti solo un paio di volte dopo essersi mollati e sempre durante feste universitarie in cui gli era stato impossibile prendere Nico da parte per farci due chiacchiere. Alle volte, poi, smetteva pure di rispondergli sul cellulare e non si faceva vedere per settimane. Quasi preferiva supporre che già avesse trovato un altro e non sapesse come dirglielo, piuttosto che immaginarselo tanto esausto da non trovare la forza di allungare la mano verso il telefono e pigiare sui tasti.   
  
******************  
  
**_Martedì_ 28 Aprile 2026  
02:27  
**

  
*************************  
  
Seh, se non erano gli esami erano le lezioni. I progetti. Il tirocinio. L’ennesimo colloquio. Le opere che gli avevano commissionato, da finire proprio la sera in cui Martino l'aveva invitato a uscire. Non che lo biasimasse. Anche lui tendeva a fare lo stesso, convinto che rivederlo avrebbe reso tutto più complicato.  
Forse non l'avrebbe mai saputo, che Niccolò evitava di farsi vedere, perfino dai loro amici comuni. Perché faceva troppo male.

Con il senno del poi, qualcuno si sarebbe chiesto per quale assurdo motivo avessero preso quella decisione, visto che era evidente, che entrambi, non avessero mai smesso di amare l'altro.

Se solo avessero parlato prima, se solo uno dei due, avesse avuto il coraggio e la forza, di urlare che niente era mai cambiato nonostante quel periodo di stallo e di stanchezza che li ha portati a prendere una decisione del quale si sarebbero pentiti.

Poi la vita aveva davvero continuato a scorrere, il dolore sembrava essersi placato, l'amore era stato nascosto in un angolino della mente e del cuore.

Prima o poi questo seppellire sentimenti mai sbiaditi, avrebbe travolto entrambi come un treno in corsa. Ne erano ben consapevoli.

Un po' meno lo erano le persone che inevitabilmente sono entrate nelle loro vite sconvolgendo equilibri e allontanando ancora di più il momento in cui si sarebbero resi conto di voler tornare indietro, o ricominciare da capo. Nessuno ti da il libretto d'istruzioni quando lasci l'amore della tua vita e fai finta di aver buttato alle spalle l'unica vita che avresti mai voluto vivere.  
Ti affidi al caso, specialmente quando l'unica persona in grado di prenderti per mano e aiutarti a scegliere la strada giusta, non c'è.  
Avrebbero dovuto stringere i denti, tirare avanti finché non avessero ritrovato quell'intesa che li aveva caratterizzati fin da quel pomeriggio a Radio Osvaldo. Anche ci fossero voluti mesi. Anni. Invece avevano gettato la spugna, dando la priorità a cose che adesso gli parevano del tutto secondarie. Avere una buona media, fare una buona impressione sul posto di lavoro, evitare di uccidere i colleghi.  
Avevano creduto, entrambi, che avrebbero finito per trascinare l'altro a fondo con sé... quando invece, insieme, erano la più solida delle scialuppe di salvataggio.  
Quanti mi manchi hanno taciuto. Quanti ti amo hanno lasciato scivolare via.

Quante cose in sospeso. Non hanno dipinto la camera da letto, e neanche comprato quella libreria di cui si erano innamorati sfogliando il catalogo di maison du monde che avevano trovato nella cassetta della posta.

Non sono stati in quel ristorante in centro che tanto avrebbero voluto provare e non avevano neanche fatto quella vacanza sulle dolomiti per cui Niccolò aveva insistito tanto.

E può mancarti qualcosa che non hai mai vissuto? Un pezzo d'arredamento che non hai mai comprato?

E di che colore sarebbe stato, quel muro? 

Chissà.

***********************************************

**Mercoledì 24 giugno 2026**

Martino clicca su 'leggi mail' con la mano che trema un po'.  
Aveva procrastinato per troppi giorni e stava diventando difficile ignorare qualcosa, che con tutta probabilità sarebbe stato un addio.  
Che non sarebbe mai stato pronto ad affrontare davvero.  
La legge lentamente, quasi come se non volesse arrivare alla fine.  
Quando ci arriva, è facile rendersi conto che un paio di lacrime stanno cadendo, e si sente anche patetico mentre trascina l'indice su quel 'tuo' finale che fa tanto male ma anche tanto bene.  
Per un solo istante immagina di non averlo perso, che non si trovi a seicento chilometri di distanza ma solo al supermercato sotto casa a comprare il latte perché Martino la mattina senza latte non vuole fare colazione e lui non lo dimentica mai.  
La legge di nuovo.  
E di nuovo.  
Notando poi l'oggetto della mail che aveva inizialmente ignorato troppo ansioso di scoprirne il contenuto.  
E allora Martino ride. Ride come se Niccolò lo stesse guardando.  
Ride perché Niccolò e ancora capace di farlo ridere, nonostante tutto.

Ma si poteva essere così pessimi?  
Se lo vedeva benissimo, a scegliere il soggetto della mail apposta per farsi mandare a fanculo. C’era quella vecchia canzone di Blunt che sarebbe andata molto meglio, che sarebbe calzata a pennello per loro… ma li avrebbe fatti scoppiare entrambi a piangere. Ma anche no.

**********************

**Giovedì 2 luglio 2026**

**********************

**Venerdì 10 luglio 2026**

************************************  
  
Mandarsi lettere diventa un rituale, da quell’estate. Spesso si trasformano in brevi cronache delle loro giornate, sfoghi senza un apparente filo logico.  
  
_'oggi giornata di merda ma ho accarezzato un cane quindi vabbè, salvata in corner. volevo chiamarti per sfogarmi ma mi sono addormentato'  
_  
_'oggi sono stato dal dentista, quando sono tornato a casa non c'eri tu a preparami i capellini in brodo, quindi c'ho pensato da solo... Bello schifo, Marti '  
  
‘oggi ho scoperto che le giraffe dormono appoggiando la testa sul proprio fondoschiena… scommetto che già tu lo sapevi.’  
  
‘l’altra sera ho visto un elefante, era nuvola che camminava: l’elefante era così elegante con il suo codino e la proboscide… tra questa e la macchina del capo che ha un buco nella gomma, credo che la mia testa stia cercando di dirmi che vuole tornare alle elementari’  
  
_E non mancavano i messaggi sul cellulare, quantomeno per farsi gli auguri.  
  


*************  
  
**Sabato 27 Febbraio 2027  
20:00  
**

************************  
**Sabato 22 Maggio 2027  
23:59  
**

L’aveva poi chiamato poco dopo, costringendolo a correre a casa per mettere in carica il telefono. Salvo che per quella momentanea interruzione, avevano chiacchierato per tutta la notte. Dei compagni di corso ingrati, dei professori megalomani, dei colleghi leccaculo. Delle piccole gioie nello scoprire un angolo della città mai visto prima, dell’iniziare una nuova serie particolarmente coinvolgente o di un acquisto fortuito in libreria. Raccomandandosi l’un l’altro di non ammazzarsi tra studio e lavoro, di non demoralizzarsi se i risultati accademici e professionali non rispecchiavano tutta la fatica che c’era stata dietro.

Erano andati avanti così fino alle prime luci del mattino. Entrambi seduti sul davanzale, a raccontarsi dei colori che vedevano nell’illusione che ciò azzerasse la distanza tra loro. 

“Ma quindi non hai festeggiato con nessuno, oggi?” Non avevano mai toccato quell’argomento né nelle loro lettere né nei messaggi o nelle e-mail. Come se ci fosse un tacito accordo di non rigirare il coltello nella piaga, ricordandosi vicendevolmente che non sarebbero rimasti single in eterno. Giustamente. Cioè, ci si poteva mica augurare il contrario, no? 

“Con i soliti, Ni, che te serve l’elenco?” Martino aveva preferito riderci su, cambiando argomento. C’era qualcuno di nuovo, in effetti, ma non vedeva la ragione di menzionarlo.

S’erano visti giusto un paio di volte per pranzare assieme. Non erano nemmeno entrati così in confidenza da invitarlo al suo compleanno, nonostante si fossero conosciuti a fine marzo. Preferiva andarci con i piedi di piombo, non volendo finire per illudere una persona il cui unico sbaglio era stato di innamorarsi dell’uomo sbagliato.

Non poteva certo dargli una possibilità, se ancora stava sotto a un treno per Niccolò. Ma era davvero così? Nico sarebbe stato sempre importante per lui, ma forse stava idealizzando 

ciò che ancora li legava. Gli voleva un gran bene, sarebbe morto per lui… esattamente come si sarebbe sacrificato per Giovanni.

Certo, a differenza che con quest’ultimo non gli andava molto a genio d’immaginarselo tra le braccia di un’altra persona… ma significava soltanto che c’avrebbe dovuto lavorare su, mica che si sarebbe dovuto precipitare a Milano per riprenderselo. Decise in quell’istante, che se mai la frequentazione con Madhi si fosse fatta più seria allora ne avrebbe parlato a Nico.

Meritava di saperlo. Meritava la più completa onestà. 

******************************

**Domenica 13 giugno 2027  
22:41  
  
**

****************************** 

**Domenica 13 giugno 2027**  
**23:15**  


Pelle ambrata, occhi scuri, labbra sottili e un fisico non particolarmente palestrato. Così glielo avrebbe descritto. Tanto lontano anni luce da Niccolò - salvo per quelle fossette sul volto quando rideva - da sembrare una scelta intenzionale. Probabilmente lo era.  
  
***********************  
  
Durante quell'estate, e nei mesi successivi, sembrava aver trovato un equilibrio. Nico non era sparito, dopo aver saputo che Madhi non era causale ‘conquista’ del suo ex e che anzi la loro relazione si stava facendo alquanto seria. Addirittura, premeva perché andassero a vivere insieme.  
  
“Se è quello giusto, perché aspettare?”  
  
Perché uscivano insieme da neanche sei mesi? Perché avevano cenato assieme alle proprie famiglie solo di recente, con grande disappunto di suo padre che evidentemente sperava avesse mollato Niccolò perché in realtà aveva scoperto che gli piacevano le donne.  
L’aveva preso da parte, commentando _‘almeno questo non è fuori di testa’_ e da allora non si erano più visti. Che schifo d’uomo… ogni volta s’illudeva che potesse accettarlo – in fondo l’avevano fatto perfino i Fares, malgrado le iniziali titubanze – e poi se ne usciva con ‘ste stronzate.  
Eccezion fatta per lui, comunque, non poteva lamentarsi. I Raman l’avevano adottato praticamente subito, erano di quella scuola di pensiero riassumibile nel _‘oh, sia lodato il cielo che sei arrivato tu a pigliarti ‘sto disgraziato!’_ che nonmancava mai di farlo sorridere – ne sapeva qualcosa, dell’affetto mascherato con gli insulti – e di farlo sentire apprezzato. Benvoluto.  
  
Era andato avanti convinto di poterci costruire qualcosa, con Madhi. Non s’era interrogato sul perché non sembrasse mai il momento giusto di fare il grande passo, e andare a vivere insieme. Per Niccolò? Ma no! Ormai quella era storia vecchia: erano ottimi amici e ormai non c’era più alcun segreto tra loro. Si rivelavano qualsiasi cosa, anche dettagli riguardanti la loro vita sentimentale. Martino era un po’ preoccupato dal fatto che Niccolò non avesse intenzione di concedersi un po’ di pace, di serenità. Poteva avere molto di più di una botta e via, o di relazioni che duravano poche settimane.  
  
“Non mi va, Marti. Le cose serie, e noiose, le lascio volentieri a te.”  
  
C’era voluta quella chat di Whatsapp, perché si desse una svegliata e la piantasse di raccontarsi certe balle colossali.

*******  
  
**Lunedì 28 Aprile 2028 - 17:20 / Martedì** **09 Maggio - 12:55**

L’istinto gli urlava di colmare quei seicento e passa chilometri che li dividevano, e invece lui aveva fatto le valigie per trasferirsi da Madhi. Se Niccolò voleva mettere una pietra sopra a tutto ciò che erano stati – perfino alla loro amicizia – lui poteva fare lo stesso.  
Sì, come no.  
Era durato una settimana.  
  
Casa di Madhi era bella, per carità. Mobilio moderno, letto abbastanza grande da poterci stare quattro, volendo. Ottimo, visto che non gli riusciva più di dormire appiccicato a qualcun'altro. La cucina degna di uno di quei film americani che a Niccolò piacevano tanto e che Martino ha sempre sognato di avere. 

Ma l'anta della credenza non cigolava e sul frigorifero immacolato neanche un post-it o una calamita oscena a forma di bottiglietta di tabasco scheggiata.

Il divano era costato duemila euro, ci si poteva sprofondare dentro. Ma sulla spalliera non stazionava il plaid rosa rimediato in uno dei vecchi armadi di Nonna Teresa, né tantomeno ci si poteva mangiare la pizza rischiando che una macchina di sugo finisse sul bracciolo.

Neanche i termosifoni accesi sembravano dare a Martino quel senso di calore e appartenenza che una casa avrebbe dovuto avere. Niccolò lì accedeva sempre poco prima che Martino rientrasse, facendogli trovare il pigiama bello fumante che infilava subito la doccia. 

Una mattina è andato a lavarsi i denti e il secondo spazzolino nel portaspazzolini, non nella tazza rossa rimediatissima, era verde, non blu, verde. 

E Martino avrebbe voluto urlare fino a spaccare lo specchio tondo, non quadrato.

Neanche l'angolo dell'asciugamano che ha utilizzato per spazzare via quel paio di lacrime silenziose sembrava essere giusto.   
Che cazzo ci faceva lì?  
Aveva chiuso con Madhi quel pomeriggio, e s’era sentito un verme per se fosse stato nei suoi panni un bel pugno in faccia non gliel’avrebbe risparmiato nessuno.  
Sempre flemmatico e paziente, s’era limitato a sospirare.  
  
"Non hai mai smesso di amarlo, e io non ho mai avuto una chance, vero?"

“Mi dispiace”  


“No dispiace a me… Martino, dovresti trovare il coraggio di dirglielo, se mi permetti il consiglio, altrimenti finirai per restare solo, tanto non vorrai mai nessun altro.”  
  
Certo che se li cercava con il lanternino, eh, quelli che combattevano per lui. Che lottavano contro i mulini a vento, per fargli cambiare idea.  
  
“O forse vogliamo solo che tu sia felici e non siamo presuntuosi abbastanza da supporre che possa essere con noi. Evidentemente, però, il tuo ex si sbagliava.” Gli aveva fatto notare, sorridendo. Ma come faceva, a restare così calmo? Non si sentiva preso in giro? Forse stava solamente tenendo a freno la rabbia, pronto ad esplodere quando Martino se ne fosse andato. Magari. Chissà.

S’era accorto, in quel preciso istante, di non conoscerlo poi così bene.

********************************  
  
Ecco come ci sono arrivati.  
Più si guarda indietro, più gli sembra una narrazione sconnessa e priva di senso scritta da uno sceneggiatore melodrammatico e ubriaco. 

Be', solo nelle serie TV la gente agisce secondo un principio di causa-effetto. Spesso, nella realtà, non sai spiegarti nemmeno tu perché hai preso certe decisioni. Fatto determinate scelte. Sembravano avere un senso in quel momento... ma come?  
Non se lo spiega.  
Suppone non abbia più alcuna importanza, in fondo.  
È ora di ritornare a vivere nel presente. Nell'ora. In questo istante. In questo minuto. E nel prossimo minuto, che cosa vuole fare Martino?

**Martedì 13 giugno 2029  
23:42**

No, di quello ne fa volentieri a meno che tanto lo sa già cosa c’è scritto per il suo segno:  
  
_Ritroverete qualcosa credevate perso per sempre. Intesa particolarmente forte tra la prima decade dei Gemelli e la prima dei Pesci._  
_State attenti a non farvi sfuggire un’altra occasione di riaccendere la scintilla!_  


Potrebbe davvero essere la prima volta che c’ha ragione. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono personalmente molto orgogliosa di questo capitolo e spero sia piaciuto anche a voi!


	5. Chapter 5

"Come stai, Ni?"  


Quel nomignolo così familiare che gli esce dalla bocca come fosse una seconda natura. 

Che Martino tante volte ha pronunciato dentro la sua testa solo per ricordarne il suono.

"Tu come stai?" 

"Te l'ho chiesto io" 

"Si ma... " 

"Oh Nico, rispondi alla domanda senza polemizzare" 

"Veramente quello di solito sei te" 

"È certo, come te sbagli"

Non è stato difficile rientrare in quello schema giocoso del botta e risposta incredibilmente naturale che li ha sempre contraddistinti. Come se il tempo non fosse passato e tutte le telefonate mancate e le confessioni trattenute non avessero alcuna importanza.

Non in quel momento sospeso nel tempo. 

Come se il mondo, in un atto di benevolo altruismo li avesse riportati lì, dove erano stati bene.

"Mi sei mancato, Marti"  
  
Niccolò non è sicuro di riuscire a resistere ancora a lungo.

Le sue mani prudono per allungarsi e toccarlo, vuole seppellire il naso in quel punto tra il collo e la spalla dove l'odore di Martino lo riempie.

Vuole muovere le gambe e farsi qualche passi più vicino perché al buio le sue lentiggini non sono visibili come vorrebbe.

"Quindi non hai portato il tuo ragazzo stasera?"

Cerca di tenere la voce ferma, non lasciando trasparire il dolore fisico che gli provoca quella parola, a meno che non sia associata a lui.

"Ni..."

"No, Marti sul serio, mi farebbe piacere conoscerlo, voglio che tu sia felice lo sai, e comunque siamo amici no? Ed è giusto che io conosca il fidanzato -che fatica dirlo- del mio più… cioè sul serio…"

"Nico, ma te voi sta zitto un secondo?"

Come sempre ha cominciato a blaterare senza sosta. Che scemo.

Ora Martino capirà sicuramente che è nervoso, perché lo sa perfettamente, che quando è nervoso straparla.

Non che non sia logorroico per natura. Lo è sempre stato.

Ma lo è di più, quando è agitato.

"Ci siamo lasciati"

"Cosa? Perché?"

Sarebbe uno di quei momenti decisamente perfetti per tirare fuori trombette e festoni e una bottiglia di champagne da stappare in onore di Madhi. Pace all'anima sua.

Se solo dentro di lui il sentimento più forte e contrastante rispetto al sollievo immediato che inutile far finta di no, ha provato, non fosse l'istinto di protezione nei confronti di Martino.

"Che t'ha fatto Marti, stai bene?"

"Tranquillo Ni, sto bene... E poi in verità, l'ho lasciato io"  
  
_'Per me?'_ È la prima cosa che vorrebbe chiedere, l'unica che gli passa per la testa, però pure l'unica che potenzialmente, a seconda della risposta ricevuta, potrebbe distruggerlo. 

Perché dai, dopo tutto questo tempo ti pare che Martino l'abbia lasciato perché è ancora innamorato di lui. Non c'è verso che sia così e non può neanche pensare di pretenderlo.

Specialmente dopo essere scomparso e aver dato modo a Martino di credere che di lui non gli importasse niente. 

Già se lo immagina a rispondergli _"Ma te sei scemo Ni ma chi te pensa"_

E avrebbe pure ragione. 

"Come mai?" è cauto nel porgli la domanda, cerca di non far trasparire tutto l'entusiasmo che prova e la speranza che qualcosa tra loro potesse cambiare invece la lascia scivolare in un angolo del suo cuore, quello ancora incerto e che ha paura di ferire Martino più di quanto non abbia già fatto in passato. 

"Nico, ma te lo devo spiegare veramente?" 

"Beh... Se vuoi" 

Ignaro del fatto che Martino lo stia guardando come se fosse il più stupido essere umano sulla faccia della terra si fa un passo più avanti, invadendo il suo spazio quel tanto che basta per far sentire la sua presenza, perché se Martino ha bisogno che qualcuno gli stia vicino in questo momento lui deve esserci.

"A volte sei proprio cretino" 

"Ha parlato l’astrofisico…"

"Ma che cazzo c'entra?" 

"Gli astrofisici so intelligenti, no?" 

"Vabbè senti… sediamoci e ordiniamo sta birra che non me va de insultatte così, subito" 

_A me andrebbe di baciarti._

Peccato che non possa farlo, quindi si limita ad avvicinare la caviglia sotto al tavolo poggiandola con nonchalance a quella di Martino che rilassa la sua spingendola ancora più vicino, se possibile. 

Niccolò lo prende come un buon segno. 

"Allora dimmi, Niccolò Fares quante ne ha conquistate di persone, nel quel di Milano?" 

Un goffo tentativo da parte di Martino per indagare sulla presunta vita sentimentale di Niccolò, anche lui, in questo caso, non è davvero certo di voler sentire la risposta. 

È sempre stato impulsivo, Martino, quando si tratta di Niccolò, almeno. Quindi davvero non sa se sarebbe riuscito a contenere la rabbia, assolutamente non comprensibile se la risposta fosse stata "tante" ma pure "qualcuna". 

La verità è che gli andrebbe bene solo ‘nessuna’. 

Che poi ma cosa ha da pretendere, mentre lui si rifaceva una vita a Roma anche Niccolò si sarà rifatto la sua a Milano no? La sua sparizione doveva essere un indizio sufficiente quindi si maledice per aver aperto quella sua boccaccia. 

L'unica cosa che dovrebbe farci, la prossima volta, sarebbe baciare Niccolò fin quando non si dimentica il nome di chiunque abbia incrociato la sua vita e pure il suo. 

Pensieri sparpagliati gli annebbiano il cervello e quindi non è affatto una sorpresa quando istintivamente allunga la mano per toccare la punta delle dita di Niccolò, tirandole un po' dalla sua parte del tavolo. 

Il tocco è sufficiente per liberare le farfalle nello stomaco che erano rimaste chiuse in gabbia troppo a lungo fuori dalla vista di Nico. 

"Non mi vuoi rispondere?" 

"Non c'è molto da dire, Marti" 

"O non vuoi dirmelo?" 

_Ti prego dimmi che c'è nessuno nella tua vita._

"Diciamo che è complicato, qualcuno nella mia vita c'è, e vorrei che la conoscessi, se ti va" 

Una lei. E il cuore di Martino affonda velocemente mozzandogli il fiato in gola. 

Se lo aspettava. Lo aveva capito. Ma sentirglielo dire fa un male cane. 

Non è comunque nessuno per poter dire qualcosa, anche se il suo cervello sta urlando e maledicendo il giorno in cui l'ha lasciato andare via senza lottare. 

"Sono felice per te, e sì certo che la voglio conoscere" 

"Bene, sono sicuro che ti piacerà" 

Si. Col cazzo che gli piacerà. Ma Niccolò sembra felice, perché mentre lo dice gli occhi si illuminano un po' e chi è Martino per negargli la felicità che si merita? 

Ha ormai accettato di buon grado il pensiero che non riuscirà mai ad andare avanti, l'idea che non avrebbe mai più potuto amare nessun'altro che non sia Niccolò. 

Ma evidentemente per lui non è lo stesso. 

Evidentemente Niccolò l'ha superata e quella stupida idea che potessero ripartire da zero, o ricominciare dove si sono interrotti rimarrà solo un sogno irrealizzabile. 

"Quindi, immagino che tornerai a Milano, giusto?" 

"Bisogna vedere, dipende…" 

"Però ti prego, non sparire più Ni, mi… mi sei mancato" 

E avrebbe accettato di tornare ad essere suo amico, se Niccolò glie l'avesse permesso, piuttosto che continuare a vivere la sua vita senza la sua presenza costante e confortante. 

"Anche tu mi sei mancato" 

_Ogni giorno. Più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Sono qui per te._

Niccolò vorrebbe dirglielo, e forse un giorno lo farà, quando sarà sicuro che la sua vita di adesso non intralci la sua felicità, quando sarà sicuro che Martino sia pronto ad accettare e ad accettarlo per quello che è oggi. 

"Ti sei scolato la birra in tre secondi, Marti… Sei nervoso? Lo fai quando sei nervoso, di solito" 

"Scusa se non te vedevo da ‘na vita e non c'abbiamo avuto una conversazione decente da quando sei tornato" 

"La stiamo avendo adesso, ti rende nervoso?" 

"No... Però sono felice che tu sia qui, m'ero scordato quanto la tua faccia sia stupida" 

_E bellissima._

"Bella la tua" 

_Stupenda._

"Come sta tua madre?" 

"Vogliamo far finta che non la senti più de me Nì?" 

Martino sorride alla vista delle guance di Nico che si tingono un po' di rosso, perché quello di solito è lui quello che arrossisce. 

E sorride ancora di più quando lo ascolta ridere e vorrebbe poter prendere quella risata e imbottigliarla per tirarla fuori nel momento in cui tutto questo sparirà di nuovo. Inevitabilmente. 

"In mia discolpa... la chiamavo soprattutto per sapere come stessi tu"

"Una volpe… potevi chiamare me, invece. Pensa…"

"Non m'avresti attaccato il telefono in faccia?"

"Nico...ma vaffanculo va"

"Sei sporco qua..."

Non ci pensa neanche, mentre allunga la mano e col dito trascina via quel piccolo strato di schiuma che si è fermato all'angolo delle labbra di Martino. 

Un gesto semplicemente naturale e impossibile da prevedere. 

Però cala il silenzio. E Niccolò vorrebbe dire che sia uno di quei silenzi scomodi e pieni d'imbarazzo che si trascinano dietro una nube di gelo e inadeguatezza. 

Ma non è così. Con loro non è mai così. 

"So sempre il solito pecionaro" 

"Certe cose non cambiano mai, no?"   
  
*******************

Diventa un'abitudine.

Trascorrere insieme gran parte del loro tempo libero, diciamo pure tutto.

Martino lo invita a cena la sera successiva, e Niccolò ci va.

E la sera dopo, e quella dopo ancora.

Si vedono dopo il lavoro, e ogni tanto anche durante la pausa pranzo di Martino che finisce sempre troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti.

Niccolò passa il tempo a casa sua, un piccolo monolocale a Ostiense che ha trovato all'ultimo e che fortunatamente rientra nel suo budget.

Hanno perfino visto sua madre per un aperitivo veloce un sabato pomeriggio. 

Si è abbracciata Niccolò come se fosse appena tornato dalla guerra in Iraq, la scena l'avrebbe potuto far ridere e sarebbe stata degna di una delle sue battute super sarcastiche se non fosse stato impegnato a cercare di far rallentare il suo cuore. 

Nessuno dei due tocca più l'argomento di questa famigerata donna che Martino dovrebbe conoscere. E a lui sta bene così. 

Però Niccolò scappa sempre subito dopo cena come se c'avesse un coprifuoco stabilito dal governo e rischiasse di prendere la multa se poco poco decidesse di sforare.   
E ancora non l’ha invitato nemmeno a salire per un caffè, chissà mai che incroci questa famigerata ‘coinquilina’.

Martino non si lamenta. Non con lui. Almeno. 

_"Ma questa lo tiene al guinzaglio Gio non ce se crede, cioè te pare che non può stare fino a tardi con un amico suo? Ma che è?"_

_"Marti, ma sei serio?"_

_"Sì... perché che ho detto, è la verità non-"_

_"No dico, amico suo? A Martì, ma non ce credi manco te, mo’ io questa non lo so chi sia e manco so se esiste perché nessuno l'ha mai vista e me pare abbastanza strano, ma te stai fuori di testa se credi che voi due siate amici, te lo dico"_

_"Ma che stai a di te..."_  
  
Manco a farlo apposta, il giorno successivo a quella particolare conversazione con Giovanni, viene invitato a casa di Niccolò.

Ed è in fibrillazione all’idea di tornarci, nervoso come forse non lo è mai stato. Neanche quando, tutti quei giorni prima, ha incrociato gli occhi di Nico dopo tanto tempo. 

Quella era la casa dove avevano condiviso tutto quello che due persone innamorate possono condividere. 

Il bagno, il divano, il letto, il cuscino, i vestiti, i respiri. 

Tutte le promesse, le risate, tutte le volte che avevano fatto l'amore ovunque capitasse, le docce insieme con la scusa di risparmiare tempo, le serate con gli amici che alla fine esasperati se ne andavano per lasciarli soli, i due polipetti. 

Tutto gli piomba addosso come un treno che viaggia alla velocità della luce non appena Niccolò apre la porta e Martino sente forte l'odore di casa sua. 

Lo trapassa così tanto che ha voglia di piangere.   
E non è difficile immaginare che anche Niccolò abbia avuto i suoi stessi pensieri.

Guarda Martino fermo sul corridoio. 

Lo osserva girarsi e rigirarsi, guardarsi intorno e rendersi conto che niente è cambiato. 

Niccolò non ha mai voluto cambiare niente, perché qui dentro tutto è loro. 

In quello spazio di mondo che si erano creati per essere davvero, gli ultimi due uomini sulla terra. 

"Ni... ma stai piangendo?" 

Perché lui ha il coraggio di farlo, perché Niccolò è sempre stato il più coraggioso di tutti. E Martino l'ha sempre amato anche un po' per questo. 

Una scarica d'amore lo travolge rendendogli difficile pensare a molto altro se non _'ti prego non perdiamo altro tempo'_

"No no... tranquillo" 

"Nico..." 

"Ho una sorpresa per te!" 

Cambia immediatamente argomento, e anche espressione, ricomponendosi in un nanosecondo e magari è meglio così perché Martino era ad un passo per trascinarlo tra le sue braccia e non era assolutamente sicuro che poi sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarlo andare. 

"Non dirmelo... Hai cucinato Ni? Dimmi che non hai cucinato" 

"Ovviamente no… ma ho comprato tutti gli ingredienti giusti, per permettere a te, Martino _sonoilmagodellacarbonara_ Rametta di prepararne una, non la mangio da troppo tempo" 

"Quindi se ho capito bene, Niccolò sonoilpiufurbo Fares... me inviti a pranzo e devo cucina io...non sei tanto ospitale" 

A Niccolò viene da ridere e allora lo fa e poi dice l'unica cosa che sente essere vera in questo momento sospeso tra il passato e il presente cercando di non crogiolarsi troppo nell'idea del futuro. 

"Mi inviti... guarda che questa è casa tua tanto quanto mia, inviti de che, pensa a cucinare, piuttosto! Lo sai, dove sono le pentole" 

Martino sorride, accanto a quella lampada nell'angolo destro del salotto, che avevano comprato all’Ikea solo perché Niccolò l'aveva vista nel catalogo e s'era fissato. Vicino all'entrata della cucina che insieme avevano ridipinto per _'svecchiarla un po' Ni sto colore non se po' guarda'_  
E non ce la fa più. 

Lo tira contro di sé afferrandolo dal colletto della felpa e gli avvolge immediatamente le braccia al collo, stringendolo in una morsa che non gli importa un cazzo se sia troppo soffocante. 

Niccolò non esita neanche un attimo, stringendogli la vita e afferrando saldamente una manciata della camicia che odora di Marti e di felicità. 

"Quanto mi sei mancato Marti" 

Borbotta. 

"Anche tu" 

Lo sussurra nell'incavo del suo collo, sentendosi audace ed emozionato e pieno. 

Lo bacia proprio lì, sono un piccolo tocco di labbra in quel punto che da che ne ha memoria, fa rabbrividire Nico. Succede ancora. 

Niccolò gli afferra la testa con entrambe le mani subito dopo, portando la fronte contro la sua e spingendo, come se potesse infilarsi dentro la sua testa. 

Non ne è mai uscito. 

Un piccolo ma così loro, gesto che sembra lenire tutte le ferite e spazzare via tutti quei giorni in cui non hanno potuto farlo. Troppo impegnati a essere testardi e a credere di essere riusciti ad andare oltre. 

Ma cosa c'è, oltre questo? 

"Marti… Marti" 

"Nico..." 

È un attimo, e Martino non sa davvero chi dei due prenda la decisione definitiva, non gli interessa neanche. Se proprio deve essere sincero. Niente è importante al di là di questo momento. 

Perché mentre le loro labbra si toccano, lui torna a respirare. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sarebbe bello, poter ricominciare da dove si sono interrotti.

Gettarsi alle spalle i tre anni passati lontani, far finta che non ci sia mai stata alcuna rottura. In fondo, non c’è nulla da dover perdonare. Nico capisce meglio di chiunque altro, cosa significhi attraversare dei periodi in cui ci si limita a sopravvivere. La fatica che si fa, per rimanere a galla… il sentirsi in colpa, il sentirsi degli schifosi egoisti egocentrici di merda perché chi vuoi che si possa accontentare di oziose serate sul divano per settimane o addirittura mesi?

Proprio per quello, avrebbe dovuto rassicurare Martino. Dirgli che non era certo il caso di lasciarsi per un periodo un po’ così, quando nulla s’era spento ma soltanto assopito. Che dopo anni di terapia stava affinando le sue capacità di combattere il pensiero polarizzato, smettendo di vedere solo il ‘bianco’ o il ‘nero’ ma sforzandosi di cogliere le innumerevoli sfumature che nel mondo che lo circonda. 

Non sentiva più lo stesso trasporto, a livello fisico? Be’, mica era una ragione sufficiente per gettare la spugna. La passione sarebbe tornata, sotto altre forme. Magari meno travolgente, ma non per questo meno intensa.

Voglia di far stare bene l’altro, di ritrovare quell'intesa e quel modo di comunicare in cui le parole sono superflue. 

Che l’importante era che ci fosse ancora un sentimento forte a legarli, che si esprimeva anche in piccole premure. Post-it sul frigo, per darsi il buongiorno e la buonanotte. Sistemarsi vicendevolmente il colletto e i capelli, prima di uscire di casa. Deviazioni giusto per andare a recuperare il suo piatto preferito, mentre lui ti faceva trovare a casa il tuo fatto con le sue mani. Una coperta sulle spalle, quando si addormentava sul tavolo della cucina.

Il portarlo di peso a letto, se necessario, e sentirsi scoppiare il cuore nel vederlo dormire così sereno al suo fianco.  
Ma non l’ha fatto, e ora non si può tornare indietro. Non si può riscrivere quella conversazione, cambiandone l’esito.  
Né lui né Marti sono gli stessi di allora. Ammetterlo è un passo fondamentale, per permettergli di ricostruire qualcosa insieme.

Qualcosa di diverso. Di migliore. Che non può avere radici nella menzogna, o nelle mezze verità. Facile a dirsi, un po’ meno a farsi.  
Finché non ha ben chiaro il quadro della situazione, tuttavia, sarebbe crudele illuderlo di poter tornare quelli di una volta.

Si gode quel bacio tanto agognato, ma non lascia che le cose vadano oltre. Ferma le mani di Martino, che già gli stavano per sfilare la maglietta. 

“Ni?” Lo guarda, confuso. Glielo legge in faccia, che teme che quanto è appena successo abbia un significato diverso per lui. Altrimenti, perché interromperlo?

“No, non era un addio. Era un bentornato. Ma non sei l’unico, a non voler ripetere quanto era successo con Maddalena, sai?” Storce il naso, nel sentire quel nome. Ovvio, starà già pensando che sia impegnato con un’altra – che, be’, non è del tutto falso - e che stia di nuovo cercando di il piede in due scarpe. Quanto si sbaglia. “Voglio stare con te, Marti. Però… mi sono successe delle cose, in questi anni… che mi hanno reso diverso. Più cauto. Possiamo non ripartire subito in quarta? Così eviterò di finire per mandarti di nuovo quel messaggio in cui, preso dal panico, mi allontano perché sento che stiamo correndo troppo."  
  


"Okay." Borbotta, non del tutto convinto. Sicuramente si starà chiedendo se non ci sia dietro questa tanto millantata coinquilina, dietro ai suoi timori. Starà addirittura iniziando a interrogarsi sulla sua effettiva esistenza, dopo averne discusso con Giovanni o con Elia. Ignaro che l'unico a potergli dare una risposta sarebbe stato Luchino. Che lo era venuto a sapere per puro caso, per una foto mandata a lui invece che a sua madre. 

_'E bravo Nico! Non mi deludi mai, zì!'_ Era stata la sua reazione, con tanto di bottiglie di spumante e altre emoji festose. 

_'No?'_ Aveva chiesto, cavalcando l'onda dell'entusiasmo contagioso del suo amico.

 _'Ma ti pare? Se te sei felice, io lo sono per te!'_ Avrebbe voluto poterlo abbracciare, in quel momento _'E poteva andarti peggio: avresti potuto selezionare un nome sotto a "mamma", invece di sopra. Comunque questa storia non uscirà da qui, se tu non vuoi. Te lo prometto.'_

Aveva effettivamente mantenuto la sua promessa, non sbottonandosi mai - nemmeno per sbaglio - sulla faccenda. Aiutato anche dal fatto che Niccolò fosse a Milano, certo. Tant'è che alla prima occasione in cui s'erano rivisti, se n'era uscito con quella sua richiesta... E meno male che Nico era riuscito ad arginare i danni, rimanendo sul vago!

"Spero che un giorno ti sentirai di raccontarmele, queste cose." Prosegue Marti, tornando ai fornelli. "Tirando anche fuori dei nomi, magari."

"Così andrai a fargliela pagare?" Ci scherza su, sollevato nel vedere le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorriso. 

“Chiaro.”

*********************

Vorrebbe parlargliene, ma non trova mai il momento adatto.

Né quel pomeriggio, né in quelli successivi. La loro frequentazione si sta facendo molto più assidua, si vedono praticamente ogni giorno. Pur nelle loro caotiche vite, una mezz'oretta per staccare la si trova sempre, no?

Meno semplice è accordarsi per un appuntamento al cinema - senza mai vedere più di cinque minuti del film, impegnati a far ben altro - per visite a musei e gallerie, o per passare un pomeriggio insieme esplorando gli angoli più reconditi della città. Stanno comunque uscendo insieme più adesso che nei primi anni della loro relazione, in cui preferivano passare gran parte del loro tempo libero a letto.

Gli manca quell'intimità, sebbene sia lui stesso a privarsene. Sente, però, che sarebbe quello il vero punto di non ritorno.

Ci sono limiti che è bene non oltrepassare, almeno non finché Marti non sarà al corrente di tutto.

Niccolò, tuttavia, si ostina a rimandare. Perché rovinare l'atmosfera con una confessione del genere?

Si sta impegnando perché stavolta funzioni, chiarendo quanto prima che la loro non è certo una scappatella.

"Stiamo insieme, quindi?" Gli aveva chiesto Martino, cogliendo la palla al balzo dopo che Niccolò lo aveva presentato ai suoi colleghi - quant'era stato carino, Marti, a venirlo a prendere a scuola - come _'il mio ragazzo'._

"Perché, avevi dubbi?" Okay non aver fretta, ma a quello step credeva ci fossero già arrivati. Fin da quel primo pranzo a casa sua, in effetti.

"Secondo te?" Aveva inarcato il sopracciglio, alquanto indispettito. "Magari m'invitassi a rimanere da te la notte o non scappassi via non appena te chiama la 'patata'..." Ancora non gliel'aveva perdonato, di essersi per sbaglio rivolto a lui usando quell'appellativo. Non lo biasimava, visto che la sua irritazione è stata amplificata dal fatto che Niccolò si allontana sempre come se nascondesse chissà quale segreto quando riceve delle chiamate da casa.

"Che non mi sembra un nomignolo da dare a una ragazza con cui secondo te uscirei, ti pare? Non sto con nessun altro o altra, se non te. So di chiederti tanto, ma puoi fidarti di me almeno su questo?" L'aveva fatto ragionare, e la discussione si era conclusa lì. 

La questione, però è ancora da risolvere.

E si è ripresenta giusto qualche giorno fa, quando ha dovuto sbattere fuori di casa Martino in fretta e furia perché Lu non stava bene. Non voleva che s'incontrassero in una situazione del genere, che lo vedesse nel panico e coperto di vomito.   
  


  


Non si scambiano nemmeno un 'buongiorno', da domenica fino alla fatidica sera.   


Nemmeno è sicuro che Martino si presenterà.

Lu ancora non è al meglio, gli ha fatto sudare sette camicie e venire un mal di testa che nemmeno dopo la peggior sbronza della sua vita... e nemmeno ha tempo di farsi una doccia e cambiarsi che già sono le sette e mezza.

Sebbene fosse lì fermo ad aspettare che accadesse, sobbalza quando bussano alla porta. Il cuore gli batte a mille, l'ansia gli attanaglia le viscere e per la nausea non riesce a toccar cibo da questa mattina. E se non fosse Martino? E si fosse ormai bruciato la loro ultima possibilità? Se gli avesse già spezzato il cuore in maniera irreparabile?

Be', non può saperlo se non apre.

"Ehi." Lo saluta, senza aggiungere altro.

"Ehi." Gli risponde, accennando un sorriso. Pare quasi di essere tornati a quella sera di Dicembre, a Bracciano. Quasi, perché Marti resta serio e a meno che non si decida a vuotare il sacco l'epilogo di questo loro incontro sarà molto diverso da quello di allora.   
  
"Scusami, non ho proprio avuto il tempo di preparare nulla... ma possiamo sempre ordinare una vagonata di uramaki." Propone, facendolo entrare. "Prometto che non finirà come a Milano."

È bello poter parlare di un ricordo così doloroso per entrambi in modo così giocoso e senza paura che capiti di nuovo.

Un po' perché, grazie al cielo, con il passare degli anni la malattia di Niccolò ha perso un po' d'intensità, un po' perché Martino aveva imparato a riconoscere i segnali e a comportarsi di conseguenza, stando vicino a Nico senza pressarlo, aiutandolo senza essere invadente.

Chissà se sarebbe stato disposto a farlo ancora.

"Anche perché non me va de correrti dietro, fa abbastanza freddo pure oggi fuori." Ribatte, meno serio di quanto Nico temesse. Si sta sciogliendo, per fortuna. 

"Comprensibile. Che tanto non mi prenderesti mai, son allenato, io." Si avvicina per chiedergli un bacio, che Martino non esita a concedergli. Allora non tutto è perduto?

Decide di prendersi un altro bacio, prima di affrontare l'inevitabile, però. E un altro. E un altro ancora. Più a lungo l'avrebbe baciato più il sorriso di Marti sarebbe rimasto sospeso sulle sue labbra.

Qualora fosse andata male.

"Marti..."

"Non so se voglio ascoltarti."

Lo dice con una voce al limite del piagnisteo e aggrappandoglisi al collo. A Niccolò viene da ridere, perché è adorabile, esattamente come quando aveva diciotto anni.

"Ma dobbiamo. Mi hai chiesto di spiegarti che è successo l'altro giorno... e che vorresti anche sapere il perché di diversi miei comportamenti strani. Ed è ciò che intendo fare. Essere onesto al cento per cento, anche se finirò per dirti qualcosa che potrebbe non piacerti." Gli bacia la fronte. Le labbra. Prende le sue mani, e bacia anche quelle. 

"Dimmi solo se è peggio di quando m'hai detto quanto avresti voluto scoparti Luai..." Brontola, intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Niccolò. 

"Meglio, direi. Però sono di parte. Vieni con me." Lo prende per mano, e lo porta verso la propria camera da letto. Martino è chiaramente confuso, questo tira e molla da parte di Niccolò dev'essere senza dubbio sfiancante, per lui. Con un po' più di forza di volontà, probabilmente, si rifiuterebbe. Se ne andrebbe, piantandolo in asso.

"Devo presentarti la mia coinquilina rompiscatole, quella a cui basta uno schiocco di dita e io mi precipito... La ragione per non chiudo occhio da giorni e ora sto messo come uno scappato di casa." Ma la ama sopra ogni altra cosa, e per lei è stato disposto a perdere Marti.   
  
"Martino, ti presento Lucrezia Fares."


	7. Chapter 7

Scegliere di crescerla non è stato automatico. Anzi. Non era pronto per una responsabilità del genere, non sentiva che ne sarebbe mai stato in grado. Metter su famiglia era una quelle cose che non si era mai concesso di immaginare, neppure con Marti. Si sarebbero bastati, loro due, gli zii cool che straviziano i figli degli altri… Non avevano bisogno di un terzo incomodo.

Martino. Avevano ragione i suoi, quando gli ricordavano che avrebbe messo una pietra sopra alla loro riconciliazione non optando per darla via? Probabile.

_'Ma non volevi darvi un'altra possibilità?'_

_'Ti rendi conto che se ci metti di mezzo una figlia potrebbe decidere che non si può prendere un impegno del genere, o vivere temendo che la madre torni da un momento all'altro e di doverti dividere con troppa gente?'_ Sì, se ne rendeva conto. Gli sembrava sospetto, però, che quei due non ci tenessero a diventare nonni. 

Forse già davano per scontato che Niccolò sarebbe un disastro, come padre.  
Magari non avevano tutti i torti. Aveva perciò deciso di sentire un'ulteriore parere. In mancanza di quello di cui si sarebbe fidato di più, che non era lecito chiedere.   
L'aveva contattata in via ufficiosa, con una videochiamata. Lei, forse, avrebbe saputo indicargli la strada giusta da seguire. Non era forse il suo lavoro?

"Dimmi cosa devo fare…"

"Niccolò. Sai bene che non è mio compito, né come terapeuta né come amica decidere a priori ciò che è meglio per te."

"Grazie tante. Che ti pago a fare, scusa?"

"A parte che mi stai chiedendo consigli a titolo gratuito… Avresti dover capito, ormai, che mi paghi per farti dare ascolto alla risposta che è già dentro di te ma non è per forza sbagliata." Gli aveva ricordato Elisa, scuotendo il dito come la maestra che riprende un suo alunno particolarmente indisciplinato. "Quel che ti posso dire è che il tuo disturbo non ti rende un genitore diverso dagli altri. Liberissimo di non credermi, ma io ritengo tu abbia una marcia in più, rispetto a tanti là fuori: sei conscio delle tue problematiche, e ci lavori ogni giorno. Non sarai un padre perfetto, perché la perfezione non è di questo mondo. Farai una marea di errori, che la plasmeranno. È inevitabile. Ma non è che chiunque altro sarà per forza meglio. Accadrebbe anche a loro. Accade a chiunque. È così che va la vita."

"Bella merda, eh." Aveva borbottato, sentendosi tuttavia un po' più tranquillo. Era esattamente quello che voleva sentirsi dire, l'opposto di quello che continuava a ripetergli chiunque interpellasse: non era pazzo anche solo a prendere in considerazione l'idea di tirarla su lui.

"Già. Ma mi garantisce un lavoro perciò io mica mi lamento." Aveva replicato lei, con un tono scherzoso che gli aveva strappato un sorriso.

Se lo ricordava bene. Di quando aveva iniziato a fare amicizia con i suoi demoni, tutti quegli anni fa. E dell'assurdo pensiero che fossero gli unici a capirlo davvero.  
Di quando la vita gli andava troppo stretta e voleva solo gridare. Gridare che non aveva bisogno di essere salvato.  
Che non era rotto o spezzato.   
Che nessuno avrebbe dovuto ripararlo o riempire le sue mancanze emotive e i buchi neri nella sua testa.  
Aveva bisogno solo di qualcuno che lo amasse. Che lo prendesse semplicemente per mano. 

Aveva avuto la fortuna di trovarlo, a un certo punto.   
E forse, era il suo turno, di essere quella persona per qualcuno. 

Avrebbe voluto che Martino fosse lì. A tenergli la mano. Intrecciando le dita in quell'incastro perfetto che ancora riusciva a sentire, se chiudeva gli occhi.   
Non sapeva perché, ma aveva la sensazione che lo stesse già facendo. 

"Penso di potercela fare" Aveva sussurrato con un filo di voce.

"Si, credo anch'io, Niccolò"

La decisione era stata presa. A quel punto, si trattava di metterla in atto. Di imparare a convincerci, senza mai pentirsene, perché non si poteva tornare indietro e ripensarci. 

Non sarebbe stato facile.

********  
  
Martino resta di stucco. Ancora con la mano in quella di Niccolò, che sente tremare, o forse è la sua. Non riesce a capirlo.  
È bellissima, con un sacco di ricci neri e gli occhi grandi e verdi, proprio come Niccolò.

Il suo papà.  
Lo sfiora velocemente senza il tempo di rendersene conto, il fatto che Niccolò sia padre.

Niccolò papà. Papà. Papà.  
Se l'era immaginato. Ogni tanto. Niccolò, come padre.  
Se l'era immaginato pure quando era Madhi, il suo ragazzo, a parlare di un eventuale famiglia che avrebbero costruito, un giorno o l'altro.  
  
Non andava fiero del fatto che ogni volta che veniva fuori l'argomento, lui pensasse ad un’altra persona. All'unica persona con cui, ancora oggi, sarebbe disposto a costruire un futuro tanto grande da includere dei figli. Forse anche per questo non era riuscito ad andare oltre e aveva deciso di chiuderla con Madhi, non puoi stare con qualcuno e finire per immaginare ogni notte le mani di un'altra persona su di te, o la vita che vorresti davvero vivere e nel quale il tuo ragazzo non è incluso. Il dottor Spera gliel'ha ripetuto fino allo sfinimento che i sogni non son per forza desideri, certo, ma sicuramente sono stati un campanello d'allarme. Che non avrebbe dovuto ignorare così a lungo.

Ma poco importa il passato, ormai.  
Conta il presente. Qui. Ora. Questo minuto.  
In cui Niccolò gli ha appena presentato una bambina stupenda.

Se l'era immaginato con uno scricciolo tra le braccia e il suo solito sorriso enorme e gli occhi pieni d'amore. Se l'era immaginato suonare per lui o per lei.  
Se l'era immaginato mettere la prima matita in una piccola manina e seguire la prima linea storta che avrebbe disegnato. La consapevolezza che ora quelle sue fantasie potrebbero diventare realtà, gli fa battere il cuore e stringere la gola in morso di dolore e speranza. 

Hanno perso già così tanto tempo, non vuole perderne oltre.   
La bambina nella culla sta sorridendo adesso, e per istinto anche Martino sorride.  
Non si accorge neanche di Niccolò, che non ha smesso di guardarlo un secondo, cercando di carpire ogni frammento della reazione che avrebbe potuto avere Martino.

Il fatto che non gli abbia strappato via la mano, è una flebile luce di speranza però.

"Marti, ti prego dì qualcosa sto morendo qui"

E allora Martino si volta, lo guarda con gli occhi umidi che rispecchiano i suoi.

"Pensavo c'avessi un altro, o un'altra, cazzo Ni..."

"Lo sapevo che ti saresti fatto dei kolossal drammatici, Martì..."

La bambina attira la loro attenzione con una risatina contenta.

"Posso?" Chiede Martino indicando la piccola sorridente.

"Certo"

È nel momento in cui Martino la prende in braccio e lei poggia le sue piccole manine sulle guance del suo ragazzo che Niccolò cede, e piange. E ride. E vuole urlare. E respirare. Tutto insieme.

"Ciao..."

"Lu!" Si indica, con un gridolino. 

"Ciao Lu, tuo papà è un piagnucolone"

“Sì!” Annuisce, con decisione.  
  
"Adesso siamo di buon umore, eh?" Nico si avvicina alla piccola, baciandole la fronte. "E prima che tu te lo chieda: non ho idea di dove sia sua madre. Come in un film, me l'ha portata un giorno per farmi sapere della sua esistenza ed è sparita. E così son sparito pure io, alla sua ricerca. Pensa che i miei hanno anche ingaggiato un investigatore... Ma nulla. Io non so... Non capisco come si faccia. Avrà avuto le sue ragioni, sicuramente. Le stesse che magari hanno fatto pure esitare pure me, però... Non si fa così." Sta straparlando, ma si augura che Marti riesca a cogliere il senso del suo discorso.  
  
"Ma se sei serio? E scusa, questa chi è, non avevi un riferimento, un numero, un'amica, quanto tempo sei stato con lei?"

Il pensiero di Niccolò con qualcuno che non sia lui gli fa immediatamente salire l'acido allo stomaco.  
Anche se davvero non avrebbe avuto il diritto.  
Ma forse con l'acido allo stomaco ci aveva vissuto dal momento in cui avevano deciso di lasciarsi, si rende conto.

Finché non è entrato in quel locale e il mondo di Martino ha ripreso a girare nella giusta direzione.

"Marti... Non ci sono mai stato insieme, è stata... Una botta e via, diciamo"

Lucrezia afferra il dito di Martino e per qualche ragione sente che è quello, l'esatto momento in cui si innamora di lei.  
Si chiede come possa, sua madre, aver abbandonato al suo destino una bambina tanto dolce, senza neanche assicurarsi che sarebbe stata in buone mani.  
Visto che sembra abbastanza ovvio che di Niccolò conoscesse poco e niente.

Poi però immagina cosa sarebbe accaduto se ci fosse stata, se avesse deciso di rimanere.  
Forse Niccolò non sarebbe stato qui adesso.  
Forse non avrebbe mai conosciuto sua figlia e non avrebbero mai avuto l'opportunità di ritrovarsi.

E allora, la parte più egoista di lui, si sente felice.  
  
"La priorità è darle stabilità. Devo avere qualcuno che ci sia anche tra cinque o dieci anni. O almeno devo cercare di farlo..." Che poi non si può comunque essere certi di nulla, e Marti lo sa bene con la sua storia familiare. "La mia felicità può aspettare."  
  
Lo dice con fermezza, ma un velo di tristezza e paura che Martino non può fare a mano di notare. Anche lui lo sa leggere ancora bene.

"E tu... - deglutisce- tu mi vorresti, qui, con voi?"  


"Sì. Però non è scelta da prendere istintivamente o sull'onda dell'emozione." Con Lu non si può evitare il colpo di fulmine, era capitato anche a lui. Tuttavia, non ha portato qui Marti per metterlo con le spalle al muro. "Non voglio assolutamente costringerti a prenderti questo tipo di responsabilità. Cioè, lo sapevo che non avrei dovuto presentarmi qui con una figlia e dirti _'ei ricominciamo perché mi sei mancato da morire e non ho smesso di amarti neanche per un secondo'._ È che... Era venuta ora che sapessi la verità. Tutta la verità e nient'altro che la verità. Ma tra noi non deve cambiare nulla, se non ti va. Può rimanere una cosa senza impegno." Non ci crede nemmeno lui, che sia possibile, ma è terrorizzato dall'idea che Marti possa viverlo come un obbligo. Una responsabilità a cui non può più sottrarsi.  
  
"Ni... ma che cazzo stai a di"

Per Martino l'opzione _'senza impegno'_ semplicemente non è mai stata un opzione.

Non con Niccolò. Mai con Niccolò.

Che diavolo, è stato impegnato con lui pure quando non era lui quello con cui stava.

Come poteva credere che avrebbe potuto anche solo valutare una cosa del genere.

Lo capisce. Come potrebbe non farlo. 

Comprende il fatto che abbia bisogno di sentirsi sicuro, prima di far entrare qualcuno a gamba tesa nella vita di Lucrezia. 

Avrebbe fatto e provato e pensato lo stesso, se le parti fossero state invertite.

E conosce bene Niccolò, che lo sta guardando a metà tra il terrorizzato e l'incerto, sa che non vorrebbe mai costringere Martino a fare qualcosa che non è pronto per fare. 

Sarebbe disposto a sparire di nuovo se significasse dargli la possibilità di una vita diversa e a suo avviso migliore, senza di lui.  
Il solo pensiero gli fa accapponare la pelle e venir voglia di piangere.   
Non è contemplata, l'idea di tornare dove Niccolò non c'era. 

Se ne rende perfettamente conto, ed è assolutamente consapevole che si sta parlando di includere un figlio in questo nuovo percorso che Martino stava cominciando a tracciare per loro.   
Ed è abbastanza intelligente da sapere che rivoluzionerebbe il suo mondo senza possibilità di poter tornare indietro.   
Una scelta per la vita. E lo sa, che la prospettiva di questa vecchia - ma nuova di zecca - vita dovrebbe essere spaventosa e destabilizzante. 

Ma non c'è mai stata una scelta da fare, si rende conto.   
È sempre stato Niccolò. 

"Perché non mi stai chiedendo... cosa ne penso io… cosa voglio io, Ni?"

"Giusto." Si lamenta sempre che gli altri lo psicoanalizzino, che sostengano di sapere ciò che è meglio per lui senza neanche interpellarlo... Però ora, sta facendo lo stesso con Marti. Alquanto ipocrita, no?

E non è nemmeno la prima volta che gli capita. Si ripromette sempre che non lo farà più, e poi ci ricasca.

Meno male che Martino non si è mai fatto problemi, a fargli notare la sua incoerenza.

La solennità di quell'istante viene interrotta dal borbottio dello stomaco di Niccolò.   
Lucrezia, che di quei discorsi da grandi non aveva capito nulla, s'è addormentata placidamente tra le braccia di quel signore gentile. Chissà se sarebbe rimasto. 

"Ma sei davvero tremenda, te." Sussurra Niccolò, osservando Marti che la poggia nella culla e le rimbocca le coperte con una delicatezza quasi commovente. "Solo con me dai il peggio, mo' pari un angioletto..." 

Non ha dimenticato la domanda postagli da Martino. Non ha lasciato cadere la questione, anzi. Gliela pone non appena sono nuovamente nel soggiorno, ad aspettare che arrivi la cena.

"Dimmelo, allora, Marti. Tu cosa vuoi?"  
  
Martino prende un respiro profondo e si avvicina a Niccolò, invadendo il suo spazio.

Poggia la fronte contro quello che spera diventi stasera, ufficialmente, di nuovo, il suo fidanzato. In quel gesto di conforto che è sempre stato solo loro.

Lo sa, lo ha sempre saputo quello che vuole. 

Anche se ci sono stati periodi in cui ha fatto finta che non fosse così. 

"Voglio te, lei, questo… Nico, ti amo, e lo sai, non è un mistero, non lo è mai stato... non sono più disposto a vivere neanche un giorno lontano da te, Ni… Quanto tempo abbiamo perso, eh? Te lo prometto, te lo prometto che non andrò da nessuna parte, e la amerò, come amo te, di più, se mi sarà concesso, okay?" Non è da lui, esprimere in modo tanto esplicito e articolato i suoi pensieri. Preferisce dimostrare con i fatti, ciò che sente. D’altra parte, non può assolutamente rischiare che Niccolò equivochi.   
  
“Okay. Permesso accordato. Puoi tornare a vivere qui quando vuoi, non ha mai smesso di essere casa tua.” E meno male che Anna non aveva trovato acquirenti o affittuari, e si era dovuta limitare a renderla disponibile su Booking e Airbnb fino al rientro di Niccolò. Che, onestamente, avrebbe preferito vivere sotto a un ponte che tornarci senza Marti. Se non ci fosse stata Lucrezia, non l'avrebbe mai preso in considerazione. Non sarebbe mai nemmeno tornato a Roma, probabilmente. Ma gli serviva l'aiuto dei suoi e una casa dove stare, quindi… Di necessità virtù, come si suol dire.

Dà un'occhiata ai tempi di consegna sul suo cellulare. 15 minuti. Più che sufficienti per iniziare a riscoprirsi. Sia benedetto il traffico capitolino.

"Che ne dici, di recuperare anche altro?" Chiede, togliendosi eloquentemente la maglietta con un gesto fluido che non manca mai di lasciare Martino senza fiato.

"Dico che me pare un'ottima idea." Nel suo sguardo, c'è una scintilla di competitività. Cazzo, quanto gli erano mancate le loro stupide sfide. Lo stuzzicarsi continuo, lo sfoderare le tecniche migliori per vedere chi avrebbe fatto raggiungere l'apice all'altro per primo. Senza risparmiarsi, entrambi intenzionati a uscire vincitori.

Le carezze. I baci. I graffi. I morsi.

Ma come ha fatto a privarsene così a lungo?

**********

"MARTIIII!!" E nel bel mezzo del secondo round, quello in se la stavano prendendo con tutta la calma del mondo - tanto che Niccolò gli stava giusto sbottonando i pantaloni, dopo una paccata epocale - li aveva interrotti un grido proveniente dalla camera da letto.

Parte di lui, la più egoista, avrebbe voluto che la ignorassero. Un'altra, piuttosto curiosa, si chiedeva perché si fosse svegliata cercando lui?

"Quante volte gli hai ripetuto il mio nome Nì?" Gli chiede, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera. Gli si stringe il cuore a sentirla così disperata. 

"Non sentirti troppo importante, non sei tu Marti..." Lucrezia strilla più forte, ma invece di darle attenzioni sta ad armeggiare con il cellulare.

Ma che diavolo?

"Ah no? E chi è famme capì" La solleva lui dalla culla, facendole delle smorfie che spera la distraggano. No, non c'è verso. È inconsolabile.

"Lui..." Gli mostra una foto, facendola vedere anche alla figlia, con un sorriso a trecento sessanta denti. "Vedi? Marti sta bene. È in vacanza a casa dei nonni, ma domani lo andiamo a recuperare" La bimba guarda lo schermo un po' confusa: come ha fatto il suo orsetto a diventare così piccolo e infilarsi lì dentro? Se lo scuote, uscirà? E perché papà chiama Marti anche quel signore gentile?

"COSA? Hai chiamato un orso... Ni sei sempre il solito infame"

"Però mi ami..."

"Non lo so..." Crede di sì, mentre lo osserva tirare fuori due giraffe di peluche. Una, sgualcitissima, la riconosce. È Geltrude, compagna d'infanzia del suo fidanzato. L'altra è un nuovo acquisto. 

"Ti faranno compagnia Ge e Nico per stanotte, okay giraffina?" Approfitta che sia sveglia per cambiarla, mettendole poi un pigiama diverso. Uno di cui riconosce fin troppo bene il soggetto. Due omini, a cavallo di una giraffa stilizzata.   


Si muove con la sicurezza di chi ormai ha acquisito una routine, e Martino si sente un po' impacciato. Un po' di troppo.   
Ricaccia indietro quelle sensazioni spiacevoli, sicuro siano soltanto passeggere.  
  
La dimestichezza verrà col tempo, con l'esperienza. Per quanta strada ancora c'è da fare, potrà contare sulle indicazioni di Nico per cominciare e poi tracciare percorsi tutti suoi. 

Faranno squadra, e saranno i migliori.   
Ne è certo. Davvero. 


End file.
